<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nine Letters by koufii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109529">Nine Letters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/koufii/pseuds/koufii'>koufii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Romance, one spicy chapter but not really spicy chapter hehe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/koufii/pseuds/koufii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know I love you right, Ji?" </p><p>"Of course, Kou. Why do you ask?" </p><p>In which Bokuto Koutarou writes nine letters for his boyfriend to remind him of how much he loves him and why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first BokuAka multi-chapter fic! I hope ya'll enjoy :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>9:00 pm</strong>
</p><p>Akaashi sighed at the sight of the time from the wall clock in his office. He had been at work for more than usual, and he was nowhere near to done with the project given to him yet. He was tired, hungry, and craved the warm hugs of his precious boyfriend at home.</p><p>After locking up his office, he finally had the chance to check his phone. He turned it on silent for most of the day once he started working and forgot to check on his notifications when he lost track of time.</p><p>A small smile formed from his usually stoic face once he saw the messages from Bokuto. They always made Akaashi's day better, be it if the message was just a simple update or a reminder for him to eat.</p><p>
  <strong>Koutarou:</strong>
</p><p><strong>(7:45) </strong>Keiji! I'm home, but you're not here yet :((</p><p><strong>(8:00)</strong> I made dinner tonight! I'll wait for you.</p><p><strong>(8:30)</strong> I hope you don't forget to come home :D</p><p><strong>(8:31)</strong> I'm kidding, please come home :(</p><p><strong>(8:55)</strong> I'll come to pick you up.</p><p>Akaashi scrambled slightly after reading the last message. He was already on his way home. Bokuto didn't need to pick him up after their intense training for the day. In slight panic and worry, he dialed his boyfriend's number.</p><p>After a few rings, "Ji!" Bokuto's worried voice boomed through the phone. Akaashi couldn't help but feel warm inside by the nickname given to him by the boy, even though they've been using them for years now, it always made Akaashi feel giddy inside, "Kou, I'm so sorry, I lost track of time."</p><p>He heard a light chuckle from Bokuto and the jiggling of his house keys, "I know. Where are you?" Akaashi looked around at his surroundings, "I'm three blocks away from the apartment. You don't have to pick me up, Kou."</p><p>The door shut from the other side of the line, "too late! I'm already outside, so stay there." Akaashi didn't bother to stop him. He knew that there wouldn't be a way to make him stay home. If there were something Bokuto set his mind to do, he would. When the call ended, Akaashi waited near a lamppost for his boyfriend, quietly and patiently.</p><p>He looked down, his fingers intertwining, and he fiddled with his fingers, a habit that Akaashi could never get rid of. He oddly found some comfort when doing it. It reminded him of high school, where most of his days were comprised of learning and volleyball practice—energetic mornings caused by the team, chaotic practices in the afternoon, and late-night sets with Bokuto.</p><p>It reminded him of Bokuto; he remembered the day he asked Akaashi to be his boyfriend. It's still clear in Akaashi's mind, even though it's been eight years since then. It was the last day that they used the gym before the third years' graduation. Akaashi tossed to him until 8 pm that day, leading to them locking up.</p><p>
  <em>Bokuto was noticeably nervous the whole walk home that night; however, Akaashi never talked until the taller male abruptly stopped walking outside the school gates, "did you forget anything, Bokuto-san?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Huh? No, I just, hey 'Kaashi, do you, uh," Bokuto stuttered with his hands on his neck, cheeks turning pink, amusing the seventeen-year-old Akaashi standing next to him. "Yes, Bokuto-san?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you like anyone? Specifically, boys? Asking for a friend." Akaashi saw how much Bokuto's eyes shifted from side to side nervously. He fought back a smile that was threatening to form.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, to both. Who's the friend?" Akaashi saw Bokuto's eyes light up, his bright golden eyes shining in the dark, "I uh, I'm the friend."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi let him continue. He had a feeling he knew where this conversation was going. "I uh, like you 'Kaashi. Like, like you, not just as a friend or because you're the best setter in the world, but like, 'I want to be with you until we grow old' like you. I wanted to know if you'd like to go out with me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi couldn't stop the smile he was trying to conceal at this point. He fully faced Bokuto and nodded, "I would love to, Bokuto-san."</em>
</p><p><em>The surprise and excitement on Bokuto's face made Akaashi chuckle in amusement. He had feelings for his captain, but he never told him. He took the younger's hands and raised it to his face, "Oh my god Ak</em>—"</p><p>"Keiji,"</p><p>Akaashi heard the deep voice of his boyfriend dragging him out of the replays of memories in his mind. His vision cleared up, seeing that Bokuto's fingers were on his fiddling ones, stopping all its movements. He looked up to see the same shining gold eyes that he fell in love with, glowing in the dark, warming him up in the chilly night.</p><p>"Koutarou," he smiled. He felt Bokuto hold on to his hands to squeeze them, "let's go home. Did you eat anything today?" Akaashi wanted to say yes, but he didn't enjoy lying to Bokuto, "I may have forgotten to eat during lunch."</p><p>Akaashi already predicted the look of disbelief from Bokuto, "I'm sorry," he apologized. Bokuto, however, wasn't mad. He instead held Akaashi's other hand while they walked home together. "Then you better eat all the Nanohana I made back at home," Bokuto gave him a cheeky grin.</p><p>"You made me Nanohana?" That was Akaashi's favorite food, aside from onigiri. He found it heartwarming that Bokuto went through all the trouble to make something he specifically liked for dinner.</p><p>"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I couldn't make your favorite," Bokuto proudly stated, receiving a light chuckle from Akaashi, "thank you, Kou." He turned his head to give Bokuto a light peck on the cheek. He wasn't one to be showing affection out in the open, but the streets were empty, and it was just them.</p><p>Akaashi received another look of disbelief on Bokuto's face with a tint of pink on his cheeks, "Keiji," he breathed, while his other hand reached to the cheek where Akaashi had kissed. The latter gave him a look of confusion, "what is it?"</p><p>Bokuto blinked at him, "it's just, you don't do that when we're in public." Akaashi once again chuckled at the sight of his boyfriend getting flustered and pouting next to him, "there aren't people around, though," Bokuto continued to pout, causing Akaashi to smile at his antics.</p><p>Once they get home, both of them went to get changed. Akaashi noticed Bokuto changing quicker than him to heat the food in the kitchen, "sweet," he mumbled to himself as he put on a shirt. He left the bedroom to see Bokuto preparing the plates on the table.</p><p>"Take a seat, Ji! This will just take a moment," Bokuto told him with a beaming smile. Akaashi proceeded to sit down and waited with his chin resting on his palm as he watched his professional volleyball player boyfriend do domestic things like preparing dinner. It was a sight that never got old.</p><p>When Bokuto finally took a seat, they ate together. "How was your day, Kou?" Akaashi loved hearing about Bokuto's day. It was always fun and exciting. Aside from their intense training, there were still shenanigans from MSBY, mostly caused by him, Hinata, Atsumu, and Sakusa. It always refreshed him after a long day at work of sitting down and getting stressed by deadlines.</p><p>"Tsum-Tsum and Hinata did so many quicks today! It was crazy. I hit a lot too! I still get amazed every time Sakusa's able to do that weird warm-up for his wrists. Hinata and I tried it, but we got yelled at by the coach because it would've messed up our wrists," Bokuto laughed. His laughter was the best thing to Akaashi. It could always make him feel ten times better in any situation. The smile formed on his face was contagious and would lead to Akaashi smiling or laughing with him.</p><p>"It would be bad if your wrists got hurt, you wouldn't be able to spike," Akaashi told him, reaching up to his right wrist, his slender fingers softly brushing over it and slowly taking Bokuto's calloused hand. "How about training?"</p><p>"As intense as ever, but we won't be back for two weeks because of offseason," Bokuto paused, putting his chopsticks to the side, "I'll be free for the next two weeks, so you don't have to worry about anything going on here at home. I'll be preparing breakfast, your lunch, and dinner!"</p><p>Akaashi blinked, "are you sure, Kou? Can I trust you with the kitchen three times a day in two weeks?" He joked. Earning an exaggerated gasp from Bokuto as he dramatically grabbed his hand away from Akaashi's, "I cooked dinner tonight, and the kitchen's still here!"</p><p>Bokuto crossed his arms, causing Akaashi to laugh softly at his boyfriend's adorable reaction. "I was kidding, Kou. I'll trust you to take care of the apartment," Akaashi gave him a smile of reassurance for him to prove that what he was saying was true. "You too,"</p><p>This surprised Akaashi, "hm?" It was Bokuto's turn to reach out to Akaashi's hand, "I'll take care of you, too." Akaashi saw the determined and loving look in Bokuto's eyes, making him melt inside, "I'll be in your care."</p><p>After dinner, Bokuto convinced Akaashi to stay in the living room with him and watch something before bed rather than continue with work. "Tell me about your day, Ji!" Bokuto enthusiastically asked, sitting on the couch first. Akaashi sat next to him with a sigh, an arm immediately made its way around his shoulders, holding him comfortably.</p><p>"I have a deadline due next week, and it's more tedious than usual. It takes up so much time," Akaashi told him, resting his head on Bokuto's chest. He felt Bokuto's thumb repeatedly brushing against his shoulder, calming his nerves from the stress he had been under for the past week, "I know you can do it, Keiji. You'll get through all your projects."</p><p>Akaashi hummed in response, feeling the warmth of Bokuto enveloping him and making him sleepy. "Don't worry about anything else. I'll handle it," He felt Bokuto's hold tighten as an assurance that he'll be there. Akaashi nodded with a smile on his lips as he's reminded why he loves Bokuto Koutarou.</p><p>There were many, but one of the primary reasons was that he was his form of solace in this real and harsh world that they were in. They were no longer in high school, confined in a building learning, enjoying practices, and going out as they wished; no, they were adults now. They had to deal with much more real things, but Bokuto being in Akaashi's life made it much more bearable.</p><p>"You know I love you, right, Ji?" Bokuto suddenly asked, making Akaashi look up at him with a confused look on his face. "Of course, Kou, why do you ask?"</p><p>The two-tone-haired man looked down at him with a bright smile on his face, "so I did a thing." Akaashi rose his brow, "what thing?" He saw Bokuto's eyes nervously shift from right to left, "I wrote something for you, but I can't give it yet." This piqued Akaashi's interest, "I'm listening."</p><p>"So I wrote nine letters for you to read in nine days. I won't be giving them all in one go, though. I'll give one each every day. You have the choice to read it any time of the day," Bokuto told him with the same beaming grin on his face. "What's in the letters, if I may ask?"</p><p>"Nine of the many reasons why I love you, JI!" </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>first letter :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bed was empty when Akaashi woke up in the morning; there was no snoring Bokuto with his body heating him up next to him. He sat up and looked for his phone to check the time; he could make out the numbers on his screen with his horrible eyesight. It was around five-thirty in the morning. Akaashi sighed; it wasn't new that Bokuto wasn't around when he woke up, he always did his morning runs, and he probably couldn't help but go even with their two weeks off.</p><p>Something about that made Akaashi feel a tad bit down; it was silly, especially because they were adults, and being sad over not waking up with your boyfriend next to you wasn't worthy of worrying about. Bokuto had his habits and routines, especially as a professional volleyball player. But the feeling wouldn't leave Akaashi even when he dragged himself off of the bed. He needed to make breakfast, and thinking about something so trivial was going to waste his time.</p><p>He took his glasses from the nightstand and ruffled his hair in an attempt to wake himself up. Akaashi was about to twist the knob, but he heard slight clanking from outside the room. He felt his heart rate pick up; it couldn't be Bokuto; he was out on his run. Who else would be in their apartment?</p><p>He took a random sturdy object from their room, not even looking at what it was; he just made sure that it was something that would hopefully knock the intruder unconscious. With a deep breath, he slowly opened the door to check who it was, with the random object in hand, ready to throw it at whoever was outside.</p><p>Bokuto stood over the kitchen counter, making two cups of coffee with a warm smile on his face. "Kou?" Akaashi walked out of the room. Relief and confusion washing over him as he walked towards Bokuto. The said man looked up from the cups and greeted Akaashi with somehow a warmer smile than he already had just seconds ago, "good morning, Keiji!"</p><p>The sight was just heartwarming. Akaashi forgot all about his panic just a bit ago but was reminded of it again when Bokuto's eyes landed on the object in his hand, "Ji, why do you have our lamp in your hand?" He asked, looking confused yet amused. Akaashi looked down at his hand and blinked, his ears turning red out of embarrassment. He set the lamp on the counter, "no reason."</p><p>Bokuto gave him a pout, and Akaashi could never go against the said pout; it was too adorable to resist. He gave in, even if he were to be embarrassed, "I thought you were an intruder or something, so I took the first thing I got a hold of and was planning to hit them with it while I make a run for it."</p><p>Bokuto's loud laughter both filled Akaashi's heart and doubled his embarrassment. "It's okay. I always remember to lock the door when I go out for my runs so you can sleep until six with no worries!" Akaashi's embarrassment was then replaced with the same slight sadness he felt when he had woken up. Bokuto wasted no time to notice and rose his brow at him, "what's wrong, Ji?"</p><p>"It's nothing. Shouldn't you be on your run? It's still early," Akaashi immediately changed the subject, but he knew that Bokuto would still stick to his question. "Since we don't have training, I was planning on doing that later in the day for the next two weeks," Bokuto walked over to Akaashi, so he was standing next to him and not separated by the counter, "you know I won't let my question go, what's wrong?" He looked down at Akaashi, and he felt small and stupid.</p><p>"It's nothing important. It's silly," Akaashi brushed it off, waving his hand dismissively. He wasn't looking up at Bokuto, but he knew his brows were furrowed, "whatever you have to say is important, Keiji. What's wrong?" Akaashi felt his heart pound and his cheeks flush; he felt like he was in high school again. It was ridiculous that Bokuto was able to make him feel these things at the age of twenty-five.</p><p>"The bed just felt empty," Akaashi confessed, feeling as twice as ridiculous as he already was that morning. He received a chuckle from Bokuto, making him look up at his happy golden eyes, "I'm sorry for not being there when you woke up. I just wanted to be early to make breakfast today." Akaashi blinked, then turned to look at the dining table; breakfast was indeed ready. "You made breakfast?" He asked in disbelief; it was usually his job to make breakfast when Bokuto was out on his runs.</p><p>"I made you lunch too," Bokuto kissed his forehead cheekily, making Akaashi laugh under the kiss. "Thank you. Good morning to you too, Koutarou," he hugged him before Bokuto led him to the table and taking the two cups of coffee from the counter. They ate breakfast together; it was quiet and peaceful. Bokuto wasn't rushing like he usually was; he took his time while he ate with Akaashi. It wasn't every day that they had the chance to just enjoy their breakfast.</p><p>It was odd that Akaashi was the only one getting ready for work, and Bokuto was the one cleaning after breakfast. It wasn't that Bokuto never fixed up after their meals; it was because Akaashi was the first one to get in the shower this time; it was usually Bokuto in first. But it felt nice knowing that Bokuto was going to be at home for once and getting his deserved rest.</p><p>When Akaashi was done getting ready, he saw that his bag was prepared on the couch next to Bokuto, who was watching something about owls on the television. "I'll be going," Akaashi announced, and Bokuto's attention went from the owls to his boyfriend. He looked surprised, almost in awe, "is there something wrong, Kou?" Akaashi asked, looking down at his outfit in confusion.</p><p>Akaashi wasn't wearing anything professional, but he always made sure that he was looking decent whenever he went out. "Nothing, it's just, I never see you ready like this in the morning. I'm always the first one out. It's nice," Bokuto's smile warmed him up again; it was amazing how much he could do with one action. Akaashi approached Bokuto and bent down to kiss his cheek, "it's nice seeing you here, too."</p><p>Bokuto handed him his bag with a proud smile on his face, "Your lunch is in your bag. I put it inside when you were changing." Akaashi took the bag from his hands, "thank you, Kou. I'll make sure to eat it. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too. Good luck with work."</p><hr/><p>Another day with Akaashi sitting on his chair and staring at a screen for hours. Oh, how he wished he'd been accepted in a different department. It was a good thing that he worked with Udai; it made his job much more bearable. As soon as Akaashi took a seat and he set his bag on the floor, he heard someone step into the office, "good morning, Akaashi! Another day of work to meet our deadline."</p><p>"Good morning, Udai-san." Akaashi greeted as he turned his computer on, and Udai went to his own working area not far from his editor. "I hear it's offseason. How's Bokuto these days?" He asked, making Akaashi remember what Bokuto did for him this morning as a blush appeared on his face. "Sweet as ever," he muttered, causing Udai to turn his head towards the younger, looking very interested, "oh, what did he do?"</p><p>Akaashi felt a wave of embarrassment and realized what situation he let himself get into, "nothing much, he just made breakfast today and packed me lunch. It's not every day that happens." He fiddled with his fingers shyly like a high schooler while he talked with a small fond smile on his lips, and he heard Udai sigh dramatically, "oh, how in love you two are. I'm jealous, Akaashi!"</p><p>Another wave of embarrassment washed through him; he tried to change the subject while his cheeks were still tainted pink. He looked at Udai, who gave him a teasing look, one that he remembered Konoha give him back at Fukurodani whenever he caught Akaashi staring at Bokuto too long, "let's just get to work, please, Udai-san." Udai laughed at his reaction and nodded, "alright, Akaashi. It's refreshing to see you so flustered over your boyfriend. I can see you love him very much."</p><p>The fond smile came back, but wider, "Indeed I do, Udai-san."</p><p>Hours pass after they've started to work, and Akaashi was fully immersed in his screen and at the papers on his desk. He heared Udai move in his seat and stretch his arms and legs while Akaashi stayed in the same position. "Akaashi, it's time for lunch. I think you need a bit of a stretch, too," Udai told him as he stood up to move around. Akaashi looked the time, it <em>was </em>lunchtime, but he was too compelled to finish what he was working on. "I'll eat later, let me just finish this part I'm working on," Akaashi replied, and he could feel the frown on Udai's face.</p><p>"Akaashi," he heard him start, "Bokuto made you lunch. He'd want you to eat it at the desired time, wouldn't he?" Akaashi stopped working and turned to look at Udai, who had a concerned look on his face. He turned again to look at his bag, then a notification from his phone took both their attentions. Akaashi took it from the table and opened it to see that he had received a message from the said man who prepared him lunch.</p><p>
  <b>Koutarou:</b>
</p><p><b>(12:10)</b> I hope you enjoy your lunch! There's more love than usual added to it, not that I already don't give more :P</p><p><b>(12:11)</b> Remember to eat and take breaks &gt;:0</p><p>Akaashi was left with the same fond smile on his lips as he put down his phone. "Was that Bokuto?" Udai asked, taking out his own lunch from his bag. He only nodded as he opened his bag and saw a lunchbox properly wrapped. He chuckled to himself because he remembered the first time Bokuto tried to wrap a lunchbox and failed on the first try because he "didn't know where to put the ends."</p><p>He set it on his table after clearing it out. While he carefully removed its wrap, there was something on top of the bento. Akaashi furrowed his brows as it revealed itself. It was a letter. Akaashi blinked, then glanced at Udai to check what he was doing. He was eating while watching something on his phone. Akaashi took the letter from the top of the bento and examined it.</p><p>It was a silver envelope, it wasn't big, nor was it small. There was a stamped gold seal of a rose in the middle of the envelope too, it looked like an invitation for something important, and Akaashi was confused as to why this was with his lunch. Maybe Bokuto accidentally put this in? Was it even for him? Akaashi stared at the envelope and flipped it around to see if something else was on it, but there was none.</p><p>
  <em>"I wrote nine letters for you to read."</em>
</p><p>Akaashi blinked; oh, it <em>was</em> for him. He looked at the envelope again and smiled to himself; the effort put into the letter made him feel mellow. It was elegant, like most things Akaashi liked. He loved that Bokuto took that into consideration. He carefully opened the envelope in hopes of not tearing anything, and once that was a success, he took out the paper inside. He unraveled it from its fold; it was a one-page letter. Bokuto always had decent penmanship, but Akaashi noticed that the way this was written was cleaner than usual, delicately written even.</p><p>
  <em>Hi Keiji!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, I guess I've told you about this already. I'm giving you nine letters for nine days to tell you nine of the many reasons why I love you. I know you're wondering why it's specifically nine, but wait until the ninth letter, and you'll see!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On the first day, in the first letter, I want to tell you how your smile makes me fall in love with you every day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know, it's cheesy. Everyone falls in love with their significant other's smile, but believe me when I say, your smiles always make me feel like I'm back in high school when I'd try to get your attention, and you'd give it to me. You always make me feel all warm and giddy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aside from that, I know you're not much of a person who smiles. When we first met, you rarely smiled. You were always stoic and rarely gave out reactions. Your mouth was different, though; your blunt words cut me to this day. I'm very happy that you love me and that you don't do that as much anymore :&gt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The first time I saw you smile back in high school, I knew I'd fall madly in love with you. There was no denying it! Your smile was (and still is) beautiful! But it isn't just its beauty that made me fall in love with you; it's also the meaning behind why you always smile around me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know you're a reserved person and that you don't show other people how you feel and hide it behind your stoic mask. I'm grateful that you trust me, and that you're open towards me, that you're able to show me all your faces, and that I get to see your smile every single day. The same smile I'd try my best to see back then is now what I see for the rest of my days.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I saw you smile when we started dating, I knew that you were comfortable around me while showing your emotions. The smile which now I regularly see proves to me that you're happy with me. I love it when you smile, Keiji. The fact that I get to see it being genuine makes me feel special.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes it makes me think that those smiles are just for me, for my viewing only. Call it selfish; I don't mind. I feel privileged to see you smile. Be it those little ones you do when you find something cute or when you have an accomplishment that you knew you worked hard for. Or those wide ones mixed with excitement when something big happens. Or when I'd do something silly, and you'd smile at my antics, and sometimes, join me. My favorite one is the warm and loving smile you give me every morning during breakfast and the one you give when I get home from all the harsh training. It always fills my heart with love and reminds me that you're my home. The home that I love coming back to, and I know loves me as much as I do. I love all your smiles. I love you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'd love to continue to make you smile, Keiji.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Kou.</em>
</p><p>Akaashi wanted to cry. However, he couldn't because he was at work, so he kept it in. His heart swelled, his chest felt warm, as did his whole body. He was incredibly happy that he had Bokuto in his life; he was lucky to have found him in the sea of people. He was lucky to have met him in high school. He was lucky to have someone as loving and caring as Bokuto. He loves his Koutarou.</p><p>He put the letter back in the envelope and gently placed it in his bag. He proceeded to open his bento prepared by Bokuto. He smiled; even the bento was given much effort. Since Bokuto was always on diets for his training, he knew a lot about what to eat. So, he made sure to provide Akaashi with a lunch that would energize him throughout work. Akaashi loved the way Bokuto paid attention to detail like he did in the letter, and the way he applied what he learned from his job to keep Akaashi doing well.</p><hr/><p>Akaashi had finished work earlier than expected, but instead of going through more work, he told himself that what he had completed was enough for the day. They were still on schedule, a bit earlier than planned, too, so he and Udai decided to go home for the day. The full feeling in his chest hadn't left, and it stayed until he got home. He was happy to see the lights open when he opened the door, and the smell of dinner filled the air.</p><p>"I'm home, Kou," Akaashi announced as he removed his shoes. He heard footsteps approach him, and he looked up to see Bokuto in an apron with a wide smile on his face, "welcome home, Keiji! Dinner will be ready in a bit. You go change." Bokuto gave Akaashi a peck on the lips before helping him with his bag to set on the couch. Akaashi felt refreshed, even though he'd been working all day. It really was something different when Bokuto was home like this.</p><p>He saw Bokuto heading to the kitchen, and Akaashi walked up behind him to hug him. Bokuto stopped moving, "yes, Ji?" Bokuto removed the arms wrapped around him to face Akaashi, and his arms snaked around him again with his face on Bokuto's chest. "I love you, Koutarou," he mumbled, and Bokuto responded with a content chuckle and a kiss on top of his head. "I love you too, Keiji."</p><p>"Thank you for the letter."</p><p>"There's eight more." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>there's 8 more :&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy new year! :D Here's the second letter :&gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi woke up to an arm wrapped around his torso with Bokuto's light snoring behind him. A small smile crept on his lips, remembering that he'll have this warmth every morning for a while. He loved it; he loved being in the arms of the person he cherished and made every single day of his life filled with love and care.</p><p>He slowly turned around to face Bokuto's chest and watched it rise and fall before looking up at him. He could tell with his horrible eyesight that Bokuto's hair was covering his forehead and eyes. He reached up to brush them away for him to see his face better, but it woke up the volleyball player instead. "Good morning, Keiji," he greeted with a raspy voice matched with a sleepy smile.</p><p>Akaashi pushed himself up to kiss his lips as a reply, but Bokuto leaned down to meet the kiss, making Akaashi laugh, "I was supposed to reach up." He received a sleepy chuckle, "kisses are supposed to be met halfway, so it's a 50-50 effort."</p><p>The arm around him tightened its grip, and Akaashi was shoved down to Bokuto's chest again, "I can't breathe, Kou," Akaashi tried to squirm his way out, but Bokuto didn't let him go; he only laughed at the editor's struggles, "feel my love, Keiji!" Bokuto exclaimed, making Akaashi laugh into his chest. It must have tickled him because he slightly let go of Akaashi.</p><p>"Good morning, Kou," Akaashi finally greeted back, "now will you let me go so I can make breakfast?" Akaashi watched as Bokuto had his thinking face on, then shook his head before smothering him in another hug, "never letting you go!" Akaashi couldn't help but laugh again until he lost his breath, "Kou!"</p><p>Bokuto laughed along with him, then let go of Akaashi to get out of bed, "I'll make breakfast, you relax here. I'll call you when I'm done." Akaashi didn't like that, so he grabbed his hand before he could walk away, "I'll make breakfast with you." He couldn't see anything clearly, but he felt Bokuto's hands on his hips and hoisted him up to stand on the bed.</p><p>The hold on his hips disappeared for a few seconds and he felt that his glasses were being put on him, "better?" Bokuto asked with his award-winning grin in the poorly lit room. His smile gave Akaashi an idea. One that he had been too shy to do when they were much younger, but here he was, high from the good morning he received and suddenly felt daring. "Can you still carry me, Kou?" He asked instead of answering his question. Bokuto raised his arm to show off his right bicep with a smug look on his face, "Keiji, I'm a pro athlete, of course, I can."</p><p>Akaashi gave him a suspicious look, "so if I jumped on you, you'd catch me perfectly?" Bokuto rose his brow, "120% sure I will. I wouldn't let you fall on the floor and hurt yourself, Ji." Akaashi chuckled at his reply, and so, he jumped into Bokuto's arms, who indeed caught him perfectly, with a satisfied laugh, too. </p><p>"I didn't think I'd finally do that," Akaashi chuckled, wrapping his arms around Bokuto's neck. "I don't mind doing that more often. I get to see you laugh and be silly. You were too shy to run to me back then. It's nice to feel young with you more often."</p><p>Akaashi swore that if it weren't for their poorly lit room, Bokuto would be able to see the intense blush on Akaashi's face. From all that they've done that morning, this was the one that caught him off guard and flustered, "okay, mister, now let me down so we can make breakfast." However, he wasn't set down at all. Instead, he was carried all the way to the kitchen without Bokuto struggling.</p><p>"Aren't I heavy? I still work out, Koutarou," Akaashi asked his boyfriend, who was looking unfazed by the weight in his hands. "And so do I," was all what Bokuto said, making Akaashi roll his eyes at him before he was finally set down in the kitchen. He watched as Bokuto immediately made his way to the cupboards, "do you wanna make pancakes?"</p><p>Akaashi nodded with a small smile and helped Bokuto take out the contents from the box. It had been a while since they've cooked pancakes since Bokuto's diet was strict and he was only allowed to eat certain foods. Bokuto wanted to mix the ingredients, so Akaashi gave him that part of the job while preparing the pan and stove. It was quiet; only the sound of Bokuto mixing filled the air between them. The energy from the bedroom was now gone; it was calm and comforting.</p><p>Akaashi loved everything about it; waking up to Bokuto, Bokuto's sweet words, jumping in his arms unplanned and completely spontaneous, and cooking breakfast with him. Akaashi wanted it to last forever, but he knew that everything was going back to normal after the offseason was over. Although that was sad to think of, Akaashi wanted to enjoy his time with his boyfriend. He tried to push away the negative thoughts in his head, the same ones he had struggled with when he was a teen. Now, thanks to many self-reflections and the full support of his boyfriend, he had improved and kept them at bay, sometimes, he even forgot they existed.</p><p>Once Bokuto had done mixing, Akaashi started cooking the pancakes. He looked over to Bokuto to check on what he was doing, and he found him preparing coffee, cooking rice, and taking things out of the fridge. Akaashi rose his brow, "Kou? What are those for?" Bokuto looked at him with a grin, "I told you I'd make you lunch!" Akaashi was overwhelmed with happiness, and he couldn't help but smile wider than he already was, "oh, right. Thank you, Kou."</p><p>"Anything for you, Keiji!" Bokuto exclaimed, walking over to kiss his forehead before going to the counter to prepare Akaashi's bento. When Akaashi was done cooking, so was Bokuto. While Akaashi put the used utensils away, Bokuto had finished putting his bento together and set it to the side so he could make the table.</p><p>They ate breakfast together, and at first, it was silent, but Bokuto had other plans, "Keiji, look, I shaped a part of my pancake like a heart." Akaashi laughed at his boyfriend's childishness, "Kou, I know you haven't eaten pancakes in a while, but seriously?" The determined look on Bokuto's face answered his question, "here, here, eat it!" Bokuto offered his cut-up pancake piece, and Akaashi couldn't say no, so he opened his mouth.</p><p>Bokuto grinned in accomplishment once it was in Akaashi's mouth and there was a warm feeling in his chest again. "We haven't gone out in a while, you know, to go on dates for me to romantically feed you and stuff," Bokuto frowned, and it's genuine sadness that Akaashi doesn't like seeing. "It's alright, Kou. You have to focus on volleyball, and that's fine with me. Besides, I have my assigned projects that keep me busy," Akaashi tried to tell Bokuto, but the frown on his face didn't leave.</p><p>"That's the thing. I don't want you to keep yourself busy just to fill in the time I should have for you. Sometimes I think that I should take you out on dates more often, you know? I feel like you deserve it with all the hard work you've been doing," Bokuto set his hands on the table, no longer eating, and was staring down at the floor. </p><p>Akaashi reached for his left hand, and Bokuto looked up at him, "I know you want to do all sorts of things with me, but our jobs are in the way, and that's okay. We're at our busiest right now, and," Akaashi pauses, looking at the pancakes on the table, "this will do as a date. I mean, I got to cook with you today and eat with you without you running off right after, and you even fed me a piece. It's not fancy, but it's okay. I love it this way. It makes up for the time we missed while we were busy."</p><p>When Akaashi saw Bokuto's smile reappear on his face, he tightened the hold on his hand. "I love you so much, Keiji." Akaashi could feel the blush on his cheeks, and his hand jolted in surprise as Bokuto took the hand resting on his, "I'll make up for all the time I've missed." Akaashi wanted to say that there was no need, but the look on Bokuto's face made him not speak, so instead, he returned his words of affection, "I love you too, Koutarou."</p><p>After breakfast, the new yet temporary routine had started. Bokuto went on to fix the kitchen and the table while Akaashi headed to the bathroom. Akaashi came out of the bathroom with his bag prepared on the couch like the day before, the kitchen spotless, and the dishes were done. Bokuto was on his phone on the recliner and looked up once he noticed Akaashi staring, "Yes, Keiji?" He put down his phone, and Akaashi could feel that all his attention was on him.</p><p>"Nothing, Koutarou, I just noticed everything was done," Akaashi smiled at him before walking to their bedroom, but he stopped when Bokuto grinned proudly, "you forget I can be responsible too, Keiji." Akaashi chuckled nodding, "quite the husband material, don't you think?" He rose his brow, and Bokuto's grin turned into a soft smile.</p><p>Akaashi didn't linger much longer in the living room because he only had a towel, and he would be late for work. While he rummaged through the closet, marriage crossed his mind. It went through Akaashi's mind a few times, but he never dwelled on it for too long because he believed that it wasn't the right time. Akaashi wasn't sure if he was ready to be married at the time, and Bokuto had his whole career ahead of him. There weren't any signs that he could see that it was the time yet, so he tried to avoid the topic of marriage with Bokuto.</p><p>"I'll be going," Akaashi told him as soon as he finished getting ready. Bokuto gave him his bag and kissed him on the lips, "make sure you eat your lunch today," Bokuto reminded, and Akaashi nodded, "I will, Kou." The look of suspicion on Bokuto's face made him chuckle, "trust me, I will. Udai-san will be there in your stead," he patted Bokuto's cheek lightly before opening the door.</p><p>"Good luck with work, Ji. I love you."</p><p>"Thank you. I love you too, Kou."</p><hr/><p>"Good morning, Akaashi!" Udai greeted as soon as Akaashi arrived at the office. He was already working on something on his desk with papers sprawled around as his screen showed multiple tabs. "Getting a headstart, Udai-san?" Akaashi asked him while he put his bag on the floor and turned his computer on.</p><p>"Yup! The earlier we get this done, the more time we have!" Udai gave him a grin before going back to his work. Akaashi rose a questioning brow but didn't ask about it because he seemed to be emersed in his work already. So, he decided to get started as well.</p><p>Hours of work later, Akaashi heard Udai move from his seat to stretch. Akaashi looked at the time, lunch had come so quickly, and he didn't even notice. He looked at the list of work that he needed to be done, and he was halfway through. He sighed in relief; everything was going according to plan. That meant he didn't need to work when he got home, and he'd spend all his time with Bokuto.</p><p>As he took his bento from his bag, he heard his phone beep. He and Udai looked at each other, then at the phone. "It's probably Bokuto telling you to eat," Udai told him, opening his bag to get his lunch. "Did he make you lunch again today?" The smirk on his face made Akaashi blush as he took his phone from the table to check on the message. "Yes, he did," he mumbled as he tried to avoid the teasing gaze from Udai.</p><p>
  <b>Koutarou:</b>
</p><p><b>(12:07)</b> Remember to eat and take breaks! :D</p><p>"I'm so jealous. I wish I had someone that loves me the way Bokuto loves you," Udai cooed, putting a hand on his chest dramatically. It only made Akaashi blush deeper, "<em>please</em>, Udai-san." He felt like a child being teased by his friends about his crush; it was ridiculous. "I'm serious! He's a professional volleyball player but makes time for you. He really loves you, Akaashi!"</p><p>Akaashi could only assume his face had turned into a tomato as he waved Udai away. The latter laughed and he turned his seat to watch something on his phone again while he ate his lunch. This was good since Akaashi knew there was going to be another letter. He didn't want Udai to notice that he was reading something; he was worried that he would tease him more and ask about the letters' contents. He couldn't tell him even if he wanted; the letters were filled with Bokuto's love, and he wanted to be selfish about not letting anyone else know what was inside but him.</p><p>Speaking of the letter, there it was, placed on top of the bento right after he took off the wrap—the same silver envelope with the same gold stamp. Akaashi wondered how Bokuto had pulled these off and did it without him noticing anything. He carefully opened the envelope and took out the paper inside.</p><p>
  <em>Keiji!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hello :D</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Here's the second letter and the second reason! It's your eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You probably have your brows furrowed right now, or maybe they're up. You're probably confused because your eyesight isn't the best. You're probably thinking, "what would he love about my eyes when I can't even see him clearly without my glasses or contacts?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, it's not about having 20/20 vision! I don't know how to properly express how I feel about your eyes, so I'm going to put this as a warning that if this is a mess, it's because I don't know if I can fully express it in words. I'm gonna try to be poetic, but if I fail, that's okay! What's important is that I get to tell you how I feel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Keiji, I'm sure you've noticed from when we first met that I kept staring at you. There was a point where you even asked me if there was something on your face or if there was something wrong, and I couldn't give a proper answer!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I noticed that your eyes didn't have the sparkle they have now. They always looked bored and unreadable. I couldn't read you for months back then! I eventually did, though, but not just by looking at your eyes :P</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your eyes used to be so cold and distant. You constantly talked about 'doing your task or job' with little to no emotions in your eyes. So when I first saw you smile because of my antics, it was also the first time I saw your eyes hold emotions. I love your smile, but if paired with your eyes filled with happiness, I would gladly trade everything I have (except you) to see it every day. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I watched your dull eyes have this sparkle in them, the one that you can tell you're happy and content. I'm so glad that I got to see that, that I got to be the cause of that. I mean, I wouldn't take all the credit, but I love that I got to be part of it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>People say that you can read someone through their eyes. You get to see the emotions they hold within them. At first, they were hard for me to tell, but as time passed by, I got the hang of it, and slowly, I got to see more emotions that others probably never noticed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I got to see the many looks in your eyes. From the loving gaze to the stressed-out ones, I saw them all. They told me things that you weren't able to say with your words. When things got tough, and you didn't have the heart or energy to tell me, I could see everything in your eyes, and I would know what to do. When you were too happy to even say words, I could tell from your eyes, and I'd celebrate whatever the hell you were happy about.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The thing is, one of the reasons why I love you is that I got to see your dull eyes turn bright. I got to see everything that I never thought you'd show. I got to be the cause of the sparkles in your eyes. I got to see the happiness and the sadness in them. I got to understand you through them when words fail.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lastly, I love the color of your eyes. Yours are gunmetal blue, opposite of my gold ones. I love that about us, the color of our eyes, our characteristics, and even our professions are different, and yet here we are, madly in love with each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Poetic or not, a mess of a letter or not, I hope I was able to tell you why I love you in this letter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you, and I'd love to continue seeing the light, the love, and everything else in your eyes. I'd love to continue to read you through your eyes when your words can't come to you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Kou</em>
</p><p>Oh, how Akaashi wanted to cry again. His heart was racing, and tears were threatening to spill. But, he was still at work, and he didn't want Udai to worry if he suddenly started crying a river. So, he kept it in. He folded the paper and put it back in the envelope, and secured it in his bag. He opened his bento and happily ate, his thoughts filled with the words in the letter and Bokuto.</p><p>His thoughts hadn't left like the feeling he had yesterday, even when they were done for the day, and he was on his way home. With all the happy thoughts in his head, he had powered through all his tasks for the day like a breeze. </p><p>"I'm home," Akaashi announced as he opened the door. He heard cooking in the kitchen as the smell of dinner filled his nostrils; he couldn't help but smile again. He heard footsteps, and he looked up from taking off his shoes; there was Bokuto with his apron, "welcome home, Keiji!" His bright smile filled Akaashi's heart. Bokuto took his bag from him and set it down on the couch.</p><p>Akaashi was done taking off his shoes and was leaning on the wall, watching his boyfriend approach him again. Bokuto grabbed him into a hug and chuckled, "that's the look in your eyes that I love out of the rest." Akaashi's heart pounded at the mention of his eyes and remembered everything from the letter, "yeah? Which one is it?"</p><p>"Mellow and loving."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Proofreading the letter made me cry a few times ;-;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey hey hey! a little warning, there's nsfw in this chapter soo yeah, a lil heads up if you\re uncomfortable with that :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Keiji."</p><p>Akaashi's eyes snapped open. He didn't feel Bokuto's arm around him, but he heard his breathing right next to him. Akaashi quietly turned around to check if there was anything wrong because he wasn't used to his heavy arm not draped over him. And also, why he heard his name. Bokuto was lying on his back with his arms sprawled everywhere but him.</p><p>"Keiji," Bokuto mumbled again, and Akaashi couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Bokuto was sleep talking. He put his hand on Bokuto's arm and grabbed it towards him, squeezing his bicep close, "I'm right here, Kou," he reached up to whisper in his ear and to chuckle right after. He snuggled into his arm, getting ready to go back to sleep, but his eyes open wide when he hears Bokuto speak.</p><p>
  <em>"Keiji."</em>
</p><p>That was <em>not </em>a mere mumble of his name. That was a<em> moan. </em>Akaashi looked up at Bokuto, even though he couldn't see him well, "Kou?" He whispered, but there was no reply. Akaashi was caught off guard. Was it because he had just woken up and was hearing things? Maybe he was still dreaming. Maybe he wasn't awake just yet—</p><p>
  <em>"Keiji."</em>
</p><p>The loud moan immediately convinced him that it wasn't all in his head. Akaashi was no longer half asleep; he was wide awake with his mind processing what was happening. Was Bokuto dreaming of them having sex? Akaashi could feel the warmth from his face. Then, he remembered, they haven't done it in a long while — quickies, hand jobs, and blow jobs weren't included. They haven't done one where it would make them breathless and wanting for more.</p><p>Just the thought of them having one of those long desire fulfilling nights made Akaashi's cheeks feel hotter and his stomach churn. He looked up at Bokuto again, he still couldn't see, but he wanted to. He wanted to see how Bokuto looked; he wanted to see the expression on his boyfriend's face.</p><p>So, he did something so he could. He gently released his hold on Bokuto and quietly reached over to the lamp on Bokuto's side, and as he had his arm over his face, he heard something that made him move his legs together. Bokuto was panting. Akaashi quickly turned the lamp on, and he looked over Bokuto.</p><p><em>Oh, </em>how his expression alone turned Akaashi on. Though, it wasn't like his moaning and panting didn't do enough. Bokuto continued to pant, and Akaashi saw him move his legs and turn to his side. Now, he was facing Akaashi, and suddenly, made a thrusting motion towards his thighs, and it sent a shiver through his whole body. Bokuto was <em>hard.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Keiji."</em>
</p><p>It was more of a needy moan now, and Akaashi couldn't help but feel powerful somehow. Something about hearing his significant other call out his name so needily in his sleep made his breath hitch. Akaashi sat up, and Bokuto's hand moved around like he was looking for something—or someone.</p><p>Akaashi held Bokuto's hand, and the latter squeezed it on contact. Another moan came out of his lips, and it pushed Akaashi over the edge. He moved Bokuto so he'd lay on his back again and climbed on top of him, sitting on his thighs, restraining them. Without letting go of Bokuto's hand, he bent over to kiss him lightly on the lips and purposely made their erections brush against each other.</p><p>Bokuto grunted in response and roughly thrust his hips forward to Akaashi, and he gasped loudly. It was loud enough to wake the other up. Bokuto's eyes fluttered open, and lust meets lust. "Keiji, I just had the best dream," he smiled at him, but it wasn't like the bright smiles he gave him out in the open. It was the lust-filled one that only Akaashi gets to see in the bedroom.</p><p>"Well, did you do me well?" Akaashi asked with a sly smirk. Bokuto's smile turned into a mischievous grin, "you know, I didn't get to finish." He put his hand on Akaashi's thigh, slowly inching its way higher. Akaashi caught his hand, and now he had both hands restrained, he bent down to whisper in Bokuto's ear, "how about do the real me this time, <em>Koutarou?</em>"</p><hr/><p>Their morning was<em> eventful.</em> Akaashi would call it a nice way to start his morning, and Bokuto would call it an energizer. But, it wasn't what they both wanted when they haven't had sex in a while. It wasn't quick like they usually did, but it wasn't as long as they wanted it to be. Akaashi still had work, and Bokuto had to make breakfast while Akaashi dashed to the bathroom. It wasn't that long, but it was enough to make Akaashi step in the shower first before eating.</p><p>Bokuto couldn't stop giggling during breakfast. He was able to cook and make Akaashi his lunch in the small amount of time that the latter was in the bathroom. "Why do you keep giggling?" Akaashi rose his brow as he chewed. The volleyball player giggled again, then burst into laughter.</p><p>"I had a dream with both of us having sex, Keiji. I just think that's funny, that's all." It had struck Akaashi, that <em>was </em>quite funny and embarrassing. Imagine getting caught having such dreams about your significant other, Akaashi would have never thought he'd see the day. Bokuto was always vocal about his needs and wants, and Akaashi sent him signs when he needed release from time to time. Bokuto must have kept it in for a while.</p><p>"You know you could have just told me if you needed something," Akaashi gave him a playful look, causing Bokuto to laugh again, "I know, but you were busy and always tired after work." So he <em>did</em> need something this week. Akaashi finished his coffee and stood up to kiss Bokuto's temple and to whisper something in his ear, purposely nibbling on it, "tell me next time, and I'll do something about it."</p><p>Then, he stood up straight with a teasing smile as he looked at Bokuto's flustered face. Bokuto had always taken the lead and dominated, but they switched from time to time. Akaashi would never admit it out loud, but he loved it when he was in charge. He loved it when Bokuto's moans gradually got louder with each thrust and how he unraveled under him. He loved how he had control over such a built man; he—had to go to work.</p><p>"I'll be late. I have to go, Kou. See you tonight, I love you," Akaashi kissed his cheek, and Bokuto followed him out the door, his face still flushed, but he was able to kiss Akaashi goodbye before he left.</p><hr/><p>"You seem happy, Akaashi! Did you have a good morning?" Udai immediately noticed as soon as Akaashi sat on his chair. "A <em>wonderful </em>morning, Uda-san," he replied, not noticing the emphasis in his voice until Udai snorted. Akaashi's face turned red at the sound, moving his chair to defend himself from any judgment Udai had to give, "I mean—" The teasing expression on Udai's face made him pause, he understood.</p><p>"Love indeed," Udai commented before he started typing on his keyboard as he tried to ignore the stare from Akaashi. That was embarrassing, and he wouldn't let himself live that one down. As a form of distraction from his humility, he proceeded to do work. He looked at the list he needed to be done; it was more than the other days prior. He sighed inwardly; he knew what was going to happen to him today.</p><p>As he predicted, he was stressed by lunchtime. It seemed like Udai was as well, seeing as he didn't say a word even during lunch and ate as he worked. Akaashi didn't bother to tell him to eat first because he was planning the same thing. Unlike the other days, this day, he wasn't really on schedule. He was two hours behind because of reading through papers twice or even thrice and it took all his time.</p><p>He took out his lunch and saw the letter, he was reminded to check his phone to see if Bokuto had texted, and he did.</p><p>
  <b>Koutarou:</b>
</p><p><b>(12:18)</b> Eat well! :&gt;</p><p>He smiled as he looked at the letter on his desk before deciding to read it after work. So, he put it back in his bag as he opened his bento before he clicked, and typed away the whole afternoon. Akaashi fully immersed himself in his work to focus so that he could finish soon, but that meant that he put himself under unnecessary stress, and he didn't give himself even a little bit of time to rest.</p><p>He just wanted to go home after six hours of staring at his computer. He looked over to the window, the sun was going down, and the sky turned into a dark pink shade. It was beautiful, but the stress and the pain in his eyes wouldn't let him appreciate it enough. He then turned to Udai, who looked as exhausted as he was. Akaashi looked at the time; it was around six pm. He was going to be home late.</p><p>He took out his phone and sighed. There was a message from Bokuto.</p><p>
  <b>Koutarou:</b>
</p><p><b>(5:46)</b> Hey hey hey! I'm making dinner, are you coming home yet?</p><p>I'm sorry Kou, I'm going to be home late. Maybe around 8. We have so much to do.<br/><b>(6:04)</b></p><p><b>(6:04) </b>:0 Okay, okay, good luck Ji! I'll wait for you here. I'll pick you up if it gets too late :&gt;</p><p>Thank you, Kou. I love you.<br/><b>(6:05)</b></p><p><b>(6:05) </b>I love you too!</p><p>Akaashi put his phone down and put it in his pocket before going through more files for the day. He was tired; he wanted to go home; he wanted to latch himself onto Bokuto and sleep the night away. He just wanted to leave. But he can't, he's an adult, and he had to fight through the night to finish his work, the unread letter in his bag reminding him that after all this torture, he would have that as a reward.</p><p>As hours passed with typing away and reading through papers, all of Akaashi's tasks were done. He looked at the time; it was around seven-thirty. He turned his computer off, and he heard Udai stand up from his seat, and he turned around to face him. Udai was sliding his bag over his shoulder, "I'll head out first, is that okay? I still have an errand to run for the day."</p><p>"Okay, have a safe way home," Akaashi waved as Udai dashed out of the door, leaving Akaashi alone in the office. It was yet another night of him being the last one leaving. He stood up to fix his bag, but instead of fixing it, he took out the letter. As he stood, he opened it expecting something heartwarming to boost his current state.</p><p>
  <em>Hey Keiji! :&gt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This one is a little bit different than the rest, and it's because it's more about something intimate in the bedroom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Here goes!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>People will probably say, "oh, you love him just because of how you guys have great sex?" and to be honest, yeah! I'll be transparent, Keiji. You're the best that I've had sex with, not that I've slept with others other than you since I've only gotten to do it with you. But I assure you, you'll always be the best. But you should know, it's not 'just' because of that! These nine letters I'm giving you are proof!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My whole point for this really short and embarrassing letter is to tell you that you know me so well, and I do to you. Mentally and physically. You know what I want from you, and I know what you want from me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Being in bed with you just makes me realize how close and personal we've gotten. The trust you put in me when we did it the first time was when I realized that you were out in the open, but just for me. I know you're a reserved person and would never open up this much to anyone, and I'm grateful that you chose me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love it when we make love (and it's not just the lust talking), whether it's quick or long and passionate, I love every minute and second we spend doing it. </em>
  <em>I even get to see a different side of you in bed, I get a more feral and needy Keiji. </em>
  <em>Every time we're having sex, it just feels right. Like your body is in perfect tune with mine. I love how your parts fit mine, and we make each other whole. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>People say that sex is meaningless and stuff like that, that it's just a way to fill out desires. Sure, when we have sex, it's amazing! But there are times where I just sit and think that having sex isn't just 'meaningless' and 'fulfilling desires', it's us being close and comfortable with each other. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When we're naked, we see every inch of our bodies, and I just think there's something special about that. We're exposing ourselves to each other without expecting judgment. I think it's a whole new level of trust and love.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll say it, I love your body Keiji! I don't care if you think you need to do this or that about yourself! I'll accept your toned abs and your double chin! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Um, here goes the weird parts :'D</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you moan and call out my name, it drives me absolutely crazy. When you tell me to go faster or harder, it makes me feel that you want and need me. It makes me feel special because when you do these things to me, it makes me feel like I'm the only person who can do these things to you.</em>
</p><p><em>I love that even in the most lustful places, I'm reminded that I love you. Even when lust takes over, our bodies just seem to know what to do for each other. I just</em>—<em>this is so silly, and it's embarrassing writing this, but I love making love to you because you complete me even there.</em></p><p>
  <em>I don't want to do it with anyone else. I want to only make love to you, and only you. You're the only one who can complete and meet my needs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just tell me if you need it, that you want it. I'll do my best to get to you, Ji. I love you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Kou</em>
</p><p>Akaashi fell back on his chair right after reading the surprising letter. He'd never imagine Bokuto writing anything like this; it ultimately took him off guard. </p><p>Thanks to Bokuto's explicit letter, all the stress and tiredness he was feeling was replaced with something different. It was more of an urge for something, it was an urge for someone's touch. </p><p>It had been a while, and he needed a much more satisfying release. He hoped the offer in the letter still stood when he got home. Just thinking about it made Akaashi want to put a hand on his crotch to ease the feeling in his pants, but that would be inappropriate, and he wouldn't let himself do that in a workplace, even with the strongest of urges.</p><p>He shoved everything in his bag and locked up for the night. He tried his best to get home as quickly as possible with the uncomfortable feeling in his lower region. </p><p>He opened the door to their apartment and saw Bokuto on his phone, lounging in the living room. He turned his head, his big smile immediately appearing on his face at the sight of Akaashi, "Keiji! Welcome home, I waited for you to eat—<em>oh.</em>" Akaashi saw his eyes travel down to his pants.</p><p>"It's good it's nighttime. No one would have noticed," Bokuto joked, making Akaashi roll his eyes as he dropped his bag on the floor. Bokuto stood from his seat to take the bag and set it on the couch, "are you alright? Should we eat dinner?" He gave Akaashi a teasing look, and the suffering editor chuckled, pulling Bokuto down so Akaashi can whisper in his ear, "ff that offer in the letter still stands, I'd like you to take me."</p><p>Akaashi heard Bokuto gulp before the volleyball player moved his head so their eyes could meet. <em>Oh,</em> there's that look he saw first thing in the morning. Lust meets lust again. Next thing Akaashi knows, his mouth is on his, and he's swept off his feet and is being carried to the bedroom, tongues fighting for dominance on the way there.</p><p>That night was filled with fulfilled desires for both, one that they would most certainly remember.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaa this took a while to finish hehe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let me cook," Akaashi pouted, putting a hand over Bokuto's torso to stop him from getting up. Bokuto chuckled, and placed his hand on Akaashi's arm, "I think you deserve to stay in bed after last night, Keiji."</p><p>Akaashi lightly smacked Bokuto's stomach, with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks, "let me cook with you, then." Bokuto shook his head, "nope, you're staying in bed, and I'll cook! You always cook for both of us. I'll return the favor and let you enjoy your time in bed. I know you like wrapping yourself in the blankets for a few more minutes."</p><p>With a defeated groan, Akaashi removed his arm on Bokuto, "fine." As soon as he was free, he sat up and looked over to his boyfriend, who had his arms inside the blankets again, "do you want me to wrap you up like a burrito?" Akaashi looked at him and nodded, "yes, please." It was an offer he would never deny.</p><p>Bokuto chuckled as he got out of bed and carefully wrapped Akaashi in the blankets, secure and warm. Akaashi snuggled inside and looked up at Bokuto, who was looking down at him with a fond smile, "I'll come back when breakfast's ready. I'll try to make it quick." Akaashi watched as he walked out of the room but not fully closing the door.</p><p>A smile spread across Akaashi's usually stoic face; Bokuto had been exceptionally sweet ever since he was on this break of his. He even adjusted his morning workouts so he could make and eat breakfast with Akaashi. Last night, Bokuto had given more than just pleasure to the both of them. And of course,  the love letters he'd been receiving.</p><p>Akaashi wasn't one to question Bokuto for his actions, but this one, in particular, caught his attention. Bokuto wasn't the craftiest person, especially with his hectic schedule with training and games, but somehow, he could pull off the elegant envelopes with the heartfelt letters. Now, he wondered if they were premade, or Bokuto wrote them when he was left at home.</p><p>If they were premade, where could he have hidden it? Bokuto was never good at secrets; he always slipped up by any time of the day. The longest was two days. It had been over four days, and there were five more. Akaashi wondered how long he prepared this; Bokuto had always been a spontaneous person, not planned and calculated like him.</p><p>This raised many questions, but Akaashi didn't want to spoil Bokuto's plan nor his bursts of happiness at work whenever he read the letters. It made his days at work less stressful and made him feel like Bokuto was there with him but in the form of a letter. So, he let the questions die down in his head. He sighed at the idea of not knowing what's coming, but he smiled as he heard the door creak and the lights open, "Keiji, time for breakfast."</p><p>Akaashi's smile widened as Bokuto walked near the bed, but he snuggled in deeper into the blankets, and he heard Bokuto laugh at him. "Keiji, you have to get up. I already finished making breakfast," Akaashi felt Bokuto tug lightly at the blanket, and he tugged back, "can't I stay a bit longer." He looked up at him, and there's a big smile on Bokuto's face, "you'll drag me in bed if that happens. You can't be late, don't you have that project thing?"</p><p>Akaashi groaned as he gave in, and Bokuto unwrapped him before gently grabbing Akaashi's arms up so he would sit up, but the latter purposely made himself heavier as a sign of protest. Another laugh escaped Bokuto's lips, "you can try to do that, Keiji, but it won't work. I can just put you over my shoulder and carry you all the way to the table."</p><p>He knew Bokuto could do just that, and he gave up for the second time that morning and let himself be dragged out of bed by him. They walked to the dining table, and Bokuto handed Akaashi a cup of coffee. "Come on, let's eat," his boyfriend pulled the chair for him to sit.</p>
<hr/><p>After breakfast, Akaashi went to get ready, but he peeked at Bokuto in the kitchen before he entered the bathroom. He was washing the dishes while humming a fun tune; Akaashi found himself smiling at the sight before he quietly went inside.</p><p>His thoughts about the letters haven't left his mind. Although he told himself to stop asking questions, he couldn't help but think about it. He tried to remember the last time he had received handwritten letters but to no avail. He only ever received business letters; this was a first.</p><p>Then, he tried to remember when he wrote a letter, and not for school or business purposes, but one filled with all his feelings, all his love, like what Bokuto was giving him. Akaashi dashed to the bedroom and went to change, still trying to remember if he wrote one.</p><p>He looked at himself in the mirror to fix his hair; his brows were furrowed from the concentration and deep thinking he's been doing all morning. He sighed, "maybe I haven't written one." Then left the room to get his bag and go to work.</p><p>"I'll be off, then," Akaashi kissed Bokuto's temple as his other hand takes the bag next to him. "I'll see you tonight. Good luck with work, Keiji!" Bokuto gave him a peck on the cheek before Akaashi opened the door.</p>
<hr/><p>Akaashi arrived to work with Udai starting his computer; he did the same and checked on what he had to get done for the day. He silently prayed that he had fewer things to do because of the hell he was put through yesterday.</p><p>When he saw the list that wasn't even half of what he did yesterday, he sighed in relief as he leaned back on his chair. "Less work today?" Udai asked, turning his chair toward Akaashi. "Yes, it seems I finished most of the heavy load yesterday," Akaashi answered with a satisfied smile. "You get to go home earlier, then! Good for you, Akaashi."</p><p>Akaashi didn't even consider that he would get home earlier than usual, and he started to feel excited to finish all that was due for the day so he could go home, get some rest and spend more time with Bokuto.</p><p>So, he worked through the first half of his day with the thought of getting home earlier. It gave him just enough motivation and perseverance to finish at least 70% of his works done by lunch. He was once again reminded of it being lunchtime because of Udai standing up and stretching. Akaashi on the other hand just leaned back a bit before reaching to get his lunch out of his bag.</p><p>A smile spread across his face as he remembered the letter he had yet to read before eating. After carefully unwrapping the bento, he looked at the silver envelope staring back at him, waiting to be opened and its contents to read. Akaashi glanced at Udai; he was doing the same thing that he always does, watching something on his phone as he ate. Akaashi took this moment to open the letter and read it discreetly.</p><p>
  <em>Hi Keiji! :D</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope you're reading these letters during lunch because this letter wouldn't make sense if you didn't. I did purposely put it on top of your bento. I'm only guessing you're reading it right before you eat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, I'll start this letter with a memory.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't know if you remember, but when we first started dating, you made me something for our first month together! Well, to be accurate, you cooked me something.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you remember that beef onigiri you made that looked like me? An owl, actually. They liked to tell me I looked like one in high school, and you thought it was funny!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was so cute though! You mixed our two favorite foods into one and it was a chef's kiss rated onigiri! :D</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I remember when you made me that onigiri, and you also had something else with you. You were too shy to give it to me, but when we walked home together, you gave me a slightly crumpled-up letter because you kept holding on to it for dear life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't have it with me right now, since it's back in my room in my parents' house, but I remember you said something along the lines of... "I love you, Bokuto-san. This is the first letter that I've ever given to someone, and I hope you enjoy the onigiri I made you. I put your favorite in it, too."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was so cute. I could tell through your handwriting that you were nervous. Every time I brought it up before, you would always tell me to forget about it because you were embarrassed about what was in the letter. So, I never did, until now! I hope you don't hate me for talking about it when you're literally reading a letter made by me :P</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But, yeah! Ever since that first onigiri, you made me other types of food! You made me homecooked meals, you baked stuff, and sometimes we even skip dates for you to teach me how to cook a few dishes! You even made me try food that I ever thought I would and end up loving.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you know those sayings where you can practically taste the love in someone's cooking? Yeah, well, I'll be taking that saying and proving it right because, with everything you cook, I just know that you make every dish with love and effort. You make sure to be careful, and that you know that you're doing your best when you're cooking. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love how even when you're cooking, you give a little bit of your love and care into it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And now that we're living together and we're on different paths, you the one who always makes sure to cook for both of us. There's food on the table when I get home from practice. If not, there's always some in the fridge. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But now that I'm not running out early in the morning and getting home tired, I'm here to cook all our meals! In a way to repay you for all that you've done for both of us. I felt terrible about not being able to do anything to help when it comes to making food when you've taught me for years! So, I'm doing everything I can for all the times I couldn't.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it isn't just about repaying you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As much as I love your cooking and all the ways it bonded us together, I want to show you that I can be more reliable in the kitchen and that if you need or want anything, I'll be sure to make it for you in any way I can. I want to make sure that you wake up with your breakfast and coffee and that you arrive home with food on the table.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love your cooking, Keiji, all of them! But I love cooking for you more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Kou</em>
</p><p>Akaashi blinked, his body felt warm, and he can't take the smile off his face while he opened the bento to eat. As he ate, he got an idea.</p><p>He could make Bokuto the onigiri he first gave him. Since he was leaving work early, he could just drop by the grocery to get the ingredients, and if Bokuto isn't home when he arrives, it would be like a surprise. The idea made Akaashi chuckle, and as if on cue, he got a message from the said athlete.</p><p>
  <strong>Koutarou:</strong>
</p><p><strong>(12:15)</strong> remember to eat! :D</p><p>I already am, Koutarou. Thank you for the lunch. <strong>(12:15)</strong></p><p><strong>(12:16)</strong> of course! Anything for you, Keiji. I love cooking for you :D</p><p>I've read somewhere that that's true. <strong>(12:17)</strong></p><p><strong>(12:17)</strong> :&gt;</p><p>Are you going out today? <strong>(12:18)</strong></p><p><strong>(12:18)</strong> just gonna go run around 3 pm! Why?</p><p>No reason. I just wanted to know what you were up to.<strong> (12:20)</strong></p><p><strong>(12:20)</strong> Oh! I just go on a run for an hour or so and go back home to make dinner :D</p><p>I see. Okay, take care and be safe when running. I have to get back to work. I love you. <strong>(12:21)</strong></p><p><strong>(12:21)</strong> Good luck, Keiji! I love you too!</p><p>Akaashi's plan of making onigiri owls as a surprise could work now. He could get off work and come home to an empty apartment and plenty of time to make them.</p>
<hr/><p>As scheduled, Akaashi got off work at three and quickly left the office after bidding Udai goodbye. He went to the grocery and bought his ingredients, and sped back home. He arrived with no one there yet, and he silently cheered as he dropped his bag on the couch and headed to the kitchen.</p><p>Akaashi got the utensils ready and cooked rice. He looked at the time, he only had about forty minutes until Bokuto would get home from his run, and if he calculated it correctly, he would catch him designing the onigiris.</p><p>So, in a hurry, Akaashi cooked and prepared everything else he needed after the rice was cooked and cooled down, and by the time the rice was done, he had the counter cleared for him to work on.</p><p>But while he was mixing the filling, he heard the door click open, and he froze. He stopped all his movements and until he heard Bokuto call out, "Keiji? Are you home?" He heard him remove his shoes and head over to the kitchen. Akaashi saw him stop at the doorway; he was wearing his jogging attire with sweat in certain areas.</p><p>"Hi, Kou," Akaashi greeted sheepishly, suddenly embarrassed at what he was doing. He then hid his hands behind his back, "how was your run?"</p><p>"It was okay, but what are you doing home early?" Bokuto looked at the counter, and a smile appeared on his once confused expression, "are you making onigiri?" He looked at Akaashi again, who was looking down at the floor, "I am. I got home early from work and wanted to surprise you with the same onigiris I made you years ago."</p><p>Akaashi saw Bokuto's eyes light up, "can I join you?"</p><p>He looked up from the floor with a surprised look in his eyes, only for Bokuto to laugh, "you can teach me how you made them like before." Akaashi remembered what was written on the letter, and it made him smile, "of course."</p><p>"I'll go shower then, wait for me!" Bokuto exclaimed, running off to the bathroom while Akaashi took an apron from the cupboard and later leaned on the counter with a smile on his face. In the silence, he remembered what was written in the letter.</p><p>He had written a letter before; he just didn't remember. Well, according to Bokuto, he refused to be reminded of it. Now, Akaashi wondered, was all these nine letters inspired by what he did before? It made him think, but it only made him feel warm inside. Was Bokuto doing all these things as if it was a reminder of their past and their relationship? He was eager to know, but he knew he couldn't.</p><p>He looked at the rice, and he sighed; whatever it was, he's enjoying it.</p><p>"I'm done!" Bokuto ran out of the room fresh and clean, making Akaashi look up at him with a fond smile, "here," he offered the apron in his hand. Bokuto took it and excitedly put it on as he walked next to him to kiss Akaashi on the temple before anything else.</p><p>"I've never made onigiri yet!"</p><p>Akaashi looked at him and pinched his cheek, "well, I'll be teaching you to like always, then." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kou, be careful of the cup. You can't just dance around like that," Akaashi grabbed the cup from Bokuto's hand. Akaashi woke up first this time, and when he tried to get out of bed first, Bokuto ended up waking up. Now, they were about to eat breakfast, but when Bokuto was walking from the coffee maker to the table, he was dancing around to the music he put on while cooking.</p><p>"Don't worry. It's a personal duty to get your coffee to you safely. I have it mastered ever since we started living together!" Bokuto exclaimed with a laugh, and it made Akaashi roll his eyes, "even so, you should be careful."</p><p>"I will, I will," Bokuto nodded, and they began to eat. This time, Akaashi started the morning conversation, "I never got to ask, what do you do when I'm not at home? Aside from your afternoon jogs, of course."</p><p>"I clean, do the errands for the week, take a nap, talk to people, read something, cook dinner, anything really. I just get to relax but still get a little work out from my runs which is nice. I forgot how peaceful it is being at home," Bokuto shrugged. "I miss you being around more, though. Usually, at practice, my mind is all about volleyball, but now that I'm just at home, I miss you here, so there's that."</p><p>It made Akaashi blush. He choked on his coffee but subtly covered it up by acting like he burned his lips. He turned away, covering his mouth, making Bokuto laugh, "you should be more careful, Ji!"</p><p>Akaashi only gave him a look before acting like his lips were in a better state to drink his "hot" coffee again. He immediately changed the subject, "anyway, there are two days left of our project. We'll be done by Monday."</p><p>"Wait, that means you'll be working tomorrow? But it's a Saturday," Bokuto frowned, and Akaashi sighed, "yes, but you'll have me all day on Sunday, is that okay?" His boyfriend only nodded before Akaashi grabbed his hand to kiss. He then stood up, "I have to get ready for work."</p><hr/><p>When Akaashi was ready to leave, he saw that Bokuto wasn't on the couch like usual, but his bag was there. He furrowed his brows, looking around only to find him in the bathroom in front of the medicine cabinet; he seemed to be patching something up. "Kou?"</p><p>Bokuto turned around with his right hand in his left, "oh, Keiji! Are you going already? Sorry, I cut myself while I was washing the dishes with the knife, it slipped, and I tried to catch the handle."</p><p>Akaashi sighed, approaching Bokuto and gently getting ahold of his wounded hand, "it's not too deep, that's good." Bokuto tried to take his hand back, but Akaashi wouldn't let him. "Keiji, you'll be late. I can patch it up myself, it's okay," Bokuto tried to tell him, but Akaashi didn't listen, "it's okay, I won't be that late."</p><p>The truth was, Akaashi wanted to do this for him. It was something about taking care of Bokuto even in the smallest ways that made him feel nice, that the small silence they shared while he cleaned up his wound and put a bandaid on it was special. He liked just holding Bokuto's hand as he stayed still until Akaashi was done patching it up.</p><p>"Here's your hand back," Akaashi smiled, releasing his hold on Bokuto's hand as the latter grinned, "thanks, Ji! But you have to go now. You'll be late!" He ushered him out of the bathroom to the living room, where he gave him Akaashi's bag. "The sooner you get to work, you get stuff done, and the sooner you get those done, you get to come home!" Bokuto told him, making him chuckle as he put on his shoes.</p><p>"You're right. I'll be going then, see you later, Kou," Akaashi kissed him on the cheek before running out the door.</p><hr/><p>"Akaashi? You're a little late today. Did something happen?" Udai asked as soon as Akaashi got to the office. Akaashi saw the look on Udai's face; it was teasing in a way that he would rather not say, but it made him blush, "Koutarou accidentally hurt his hand this morning, and I helped him."</p><p>Udai suddenly changed his teasing expression to endeared, "that's so sweet! You're so caring, Akaashi! Oh, to be in love like the both of you." Akaashi watched as Udai sank in his seat as his hand clicked away at the tabs on his screen while mumbling something about having someone for him in the future too.</p><p>Akaashi chuckled silently at Udai as he opened his computer to start working. He took it all in; there were two more days of their project, they were on schedule, and everything was going smoothly. He would be given more time to be with Bokuto once he was done with this big project they were working on; he just had to endure what was left of it.</p><p>So, Akaashi started to work, and by the time his phone beeped, it meant that Bokuto had texted him to remind him to eat and it was lunchtime. He went to check on the message, and a smile immediately appeared on his face.</p><p>
  <b>Koutarou:</b>
</p><p><b>(12:00) </b>eat your luuunch! :D</p><p><b>(12:00)</b> I'm typing with the hand you took care of this morning! :P</p><p>Akaashi chuckled when he saw the second message, Bokuto was adorable.</p><p>I am, and I'm glad you're hand is okay. <b>(12:01)</b></p><p>Akaashi then put his phone on his desk to get his bag as well as the bento that was inside. He took it out and rested it on the desk before carefully opening it. The letter was there again, and it made his smile grow; this was the best part of his lunch, reading the love letters his boyfriend was giving him.</p><p>Without bothering to look out if Udai was distracted by his phone; he took it from the top of his bento and quietly opened the envelope to read the letter.</p><p>
  <em>Hi Keijii :D</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Today, I'll tell you another reason why I love you!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're caring :&gt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay, I know that everyone is caring in some way, and that's basically a default type of thing that people fall in love with, but that's exactly why! I'm not gonna justify in some fancy and sophisticated way why I fell in love with you because you're caring.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's just because you are!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love how caring you are towards the littlest things, like the designs on our coffee mugs, the books on the shelves, the little notes on your papers, and even the wrinkles on my shirt! You're always caring about that stuff; it's nice. Of course, you care about the big stuff too! You always pay attention to the important stuff and give great care!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love how caring you are towards your friends, I know you don't show much emotion, and your words aren't always translated well, but I know that you care about your friends very much, even when your words may hurt. I love how every now and then, you'd ask me if Hinata and the others are doing well, or if they want something from a batch of cookies you baked or if they want some of the extras of something you bought, and how you mention to me about our old and current friends and how you want to talk to them more often and catch up with them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're always so caring, you always make sure that your friends are doing well, and you always extend your help to them even if they don't ask. You're always there if anyone needs help; even when you don't say it out loud, I can see it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes I smile when you talk about, say, Kenma, or Konoha, when you tell me about recent conversations from the meet-ups you guys go to. I see how much you care about them, and it's nice because the same care goes for yourself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know you had your own self-love and self-care journey, and I'm proud of you for both. I didn't need to be a big part of it. I like to believe that I was just your support, but yeah. I saw how your care for the little things, to your friends, was also there for yourself. I love that about you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And well, lastly, I love that you extended that care for me, too. I guess you'd say "it's only natural," but I'm still gonna say it!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love how caring you are when it comes to me, too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love how you care, like if you notice something off about me. You'd ask about it, or when you know there's something wrong, and you're always ready to listen. When you're pointing out that I should be careful, that I should remember to do the best I can for myself and for everything else.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You care so much sometimes I wonder if I deserve it, but of course, I know you'd karate-chop my ribs if I said that :D</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But yeah, another reason why I love you is that you're caring, and you're always showing me that. I love seeing it in action because every time, I smile when I see it, and every time I see it, I know I'm falling more and more in love with you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you for the love and care, Keiji. I hope you accept mine for you wholeheartedly as I did with yours.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Kou</em>
</p><p>He couldn't believe that Bokuto noticed all of that. It made him feel giddy inside. Bokuto had always been observant; even though he didn't look it, he was. He always made sure to notice the details but never pointing them out like Akaashi did.</p><p>He loved that about him.</p><p>Akaashi shook his head with a smile on his face, Bokuto was as caring as he was, and this letter and the way he'd been ever since they started dating was enough proof. Akaashi remembered when Bokuto panicked over not getting Akaashi a drink after a run together. Akaashi chuckled, remembering that Bokuto, who was already tired, ran all the way to a store to buy him water.</p><p>It was a silly memory, but it didn't hold all the care that Bokuto could give and had given to him, but the small silly memory was enough to show that even in trivial times like those, Bokuto cared about him.</p><p>He couldn't take the smile off his face and the feelings in his chest until he was done with his work. He stretched by the end of it, happily sighing. Udai seemed to notice when he heard him speak, "you done already, Akaashi?"</p><p>Akaashi turned to him, and Udai rose a brow, "you're in high spirits this afternoon. Is it because of the work you're done with?"</p><p>Akaashi wished he could explain it in words, "something like that."</p><p>He arrived home that day without announcing that he was. "Keiji?" He heard Bokuto call from the kitchen, but Akaashi didn't reply and quickly made his way to him before Bokuto could turn around to check on him.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around Bokuto's torso from behind, resting his head on his shoulder and kissing it; he smiled, "I'm home." He felt Bokuto chuckle softly, "welcome home, Keiji."</p><p>"You deserve all the care in the world, Kou." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Keiji, Keiji," Akaashi felt his body being shaken awake. He opened his eyes to his phone floating right above his face, but before he could freak out and question why that was happening, he realized it was Bokuto's voice.</p><p>"Keiji, Udai's calling you," he heard Bokuto say, and Akaashi's eyes widened as he sat up next to Bokuto, who was now looking for Akaashi's glasses as he answered the call. "Yes, Udai-san?" He yawned, and he heard a light chuckle in response.</p><p>"I'm sorry for calling so early, but I have a family emergency, and I'm on the way there already. I won't be able to make it to work today. I promise I'll finish my work by Monday. I'll get on to it when I get back soon!" Udai told him. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Akaashi! I really am," Udai apologized, but as much as Akaashi didn't like it, he understood that there were situations like these that can't be helped. He would just need to adjust to it as much as he could.</p><p>"It's okay, I understand, Udai-san. I'll try to make time for me to help you if ever we run out of time," Akaashi replied as he's handed his glasses by Bokuto, who had a worried expression on his face. "Thank you! Good luck with work. I'll see you Monday!"</p><p>When Udai ended the call, Akaashi sighed, it was still so early, and he needed to get ready. He looked at Bokuto, who was still looking worried, "are you gonna be okay? I know you do this thing where you finish all your work faster than usual so you have time to help others after."</p><p>Akaashi couldn't help but smile; his boyfriend knew him so well. "I'll manage, but I'll need to go to work earlier," he told him as he stood up to stretch. "I'll go make something quick. I can just drop by to your office to give you your lunch, so I have enough time to make it," Bokuto gave him a grin, taking Akaashi's hand as they left the bedroom.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Akaashi asked as he dashed to the coffee maker while Bokuto made a quick and easy breakfast with the leftover rice they had last night. "Yeah, I need to go get something afterward before my jog anyway," Bokuto smiled at him before kissing his forehead and putting a plate of freshly cooked eggs on the table.</p><p>"What will you be getting?" Akaashi asked him as they ate, and Bokuto waved his hand dismissively, "it's just some sports things, maybe get new shorts or something, not sure yet." Akaashi looked at him suspiciously but didn't give it another thought because he needed to run to the bathroom.</p><p>"Be careful and not slip on the floor!" Bokuto called out when he entered the bathroom. He chuckled and quickly showered before getting out and picking out an outfit from the closet. He smiled when he saw the view from the bedroom door once he opened it, there was Bokuto, waiting for him in the living room again.</p><p>Bokuto looked up at him and put his phone down to stand up and give him his bag, "here, I'll be there by noon. Is eating lunch with you okay?"</p><p>Akaashi felt his heart race; they haven't eaten lunch together in a long while. He nodded, taking his bag from Bokuto's hand and kissing his cheek, "I would love that, Kou. I'll be waiting, then, see you."</p><p>"Good luck with work!" Bokuto cheered as he opened the door to leave and hurry to work. He needed to start early to finish more. He wanted to be prepared for anything that might happen; it was a big project, they couldn't afford to be even a day late.</p><p>As soon as he got to work, he got everything set up and listen down. He took a deep breath before diving in, "it's okay. Kou will be here for lunch, so you'll need to finish at least a few of these."</p><hr/><p>Akaashi heard a soft knock on the door, making him look up from his screen. He turned his head to see Bokuto leaning on the door frame with a fond smile on his face, "time to take a break, Keiji." He held a bag to his chest to show Akaashi that he brought their lunch.</p><p>It wasn't every day his boyfriend came to work with lunch in his hands. It reminded him of when they were in high school, where even when they were in different classes and grades, they ate lunch together.</p><p>
  <em>"Akaashi!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi was about to leave his classroom to go to the cafeteria alone, but his captain was there, standing outside the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What is it, Bokuto-san? Do you need anything?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bokuto shook his head, "nah, I just wanted to eat lunch with you. Is that okay?" It made Akaashi blush, but he suppressed it with a sigh, "don't you have people from your class?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I do, but I wanted to eat with you today. I can go though if you're uncomfortable," Akaashi smiled a little; Bokuto was so considerate about his feelings when it came to these things, even though he kept asking for more than one could give during volleyball practice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's okay."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi didn't know from that point onward that they would eat lunch together every day.</em>
</p><p>Now, it had been a while since they've done that, and Akaashi missed it. He stood up from his chair and stretched, and made his way to give Bokuto a big hug. He couldn't hug him back because of the bag he was holding, and also because his arms were trapped inside the Keiji hug. So, he kissed the top of Akaashi's head, "you hungry?"</p><p>Akaashi nodded as he let go. He took Udai's chair and cleaned his table for them to use. Bokuto took out the bentos and set them on the table, "let's eat!" He announced, taking out their utensils, but something was wrong.</p><p>"No letter today?" Akaashi questioned as he took a seat next to Bokuto. He heard him chuckle, "don't worry, it's right here." Akaashi saw that the letter was in his hand, "but you'll have to read it alone or when you're done with work."</p><p>Akaashi raised his brow, "why do I have to be alone to read your love letter?"</p><p>Bokuto looked at him, then at the letter, and then at the bento; it made Akaashi chuckle. "You're not shy, are you?" The squeak from Bokuto answered his question, and it made him laugh this time, "you're shy even after letter number three?" He noticed that Bokuto's cheeks turned pink, "I just think it's better if you were alone, you know?" Akaashi knew he was making up reasons so he wouldn't have to face the embarrassment of having your letter being read in front of your lover.</p><p>It was cute, he shouldn't be shy around him at all, but there he was, flustered and refusing to look at him because of it. It showed Akaashi that even he had the same effect that Bokuto had on him; it was like they were in high school again with all the love letters, the blushes, and the pining.</p><p>Akaashi just nodded, "alright, I'll read it when I'm alone. Let's eat."</p><p>Lunch wasn't that eventful, but it made Akaashi feel at peace somehow. He had been working all morning, and the sight of something else that wasn't his screen was a sigh of relief, especially when that thing was actually a person and that person was the love of his life. He was a hundred times better to look at rather than his screen filled with opened tabs and words he refused to read but force himself to.</p><p>Akaashi forgot how nice it was to eat with Bokuto during lunchtime. It was nothing like high school, even though he first had the recollection of it. They used to have textbooks with them sometimes, reading and asking each other questions as they ate, and even shared stories about their classroom events, but now, they didn't have any textbooks to learn from nor a classroom that had share-worthy stories.</p><p>All they had was each other. Work, and each other. It was sad, but it also wasn't. They were over high school years ago, and they had each other to support one another. Sure, their young high school love wasn't what they were feeling anymore, although it felt nostalgic, however, what they have now was much more stable, established.</p><p>Akaashi couldn't have chosen any other man to be in this type of relationship with.</p><p>"Good luck with work, Keiji! See you tonight!" Bokuto waved as he left his office, leaving him alone with the letter on his desk.</p><p>"It's your turn then, the letter that Koutarou wouldn't let me read in front of him," Akaashi chuckled as he took the letter. He still had time to spare before he needed to start working again.</p><p>
  <em>Hi Keiji :D</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Letter number six!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll start this letter with a bunch of memories! Try not to cry, though!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remember when you were in your third year in Fukurodani, and I was on my way to train to become a professional volleyball player? When you started college, and I was always busy because of my games and practice? What about when you started working, and my career was finally taking off? Remember when you and I couldn't talk much because of everything we had to do to reach our goals and be stable? Do you remember the distance?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you remember how you trusted me? How I trusted you? How we trusted each other?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you don't remember these, then I'll jog your memory :D</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I graduated and was going to go pro, I remember you said you "understood the situation" and that you "believe we'll reach our goals for our future." You didn't even say anything about the distance! It's not that you didn't care. It was that you understood from the start that it was gonna be a bit hard for us to keep in touch and meet. College for you started, work started, communication got hard, I never heard you complain that it was hard, or anything negative, really.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I only heard you say that you missed me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At first, I kept complaining that it was hard without you, but eventually, I understood that if we were going to be successful and happy together, we should understand the situation and trust each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You showed me that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You supported me. I supported you. You understood all the circumstances that would come along when dating a volleyball player, and I learned to understand what it was like when you had to sleep early for a test or a project during college, and you started working.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I would have never expected to have found a person that was so understanding.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We trusted each other through all the distance, understood each other's situations, and boosted each other up until we got to where we are now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And now, in some miracle, you were transferred to Osaka with Udai-san. Now, there's not much distance. We get to go home together, sleep together, and eat together. I can't tell you how much I've longed for this to happen. It was all worth it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The way you're so understanding amazes me, Keiji. I'm honored to be the one you love, and I love you for being this way even without trying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll never take your understanding nature for granted. I'll love you, trust you, and understand you for as long as I live.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Kou</em>
</p><p>Akaashi was alone this time, and he let a few tears fall. The smile formed moments ago was trembling with happiness; he had to remove his glasses to wipe the tears. <em>God</em>, he loved Bokuto; even if he tried writing a letter like he was, he wouldn't be able to write all of the things he loved about him.</p><p>This man singlehandedly made his days better, made life as an adult bearable, made him believe that love was something that they both had to work for, that if they did everything they could for themselves and each other, they would work in the end.</p><p>Bokuto made him believe in soulmates; it wasn't that he didn't think that he would be with Bokuto for so long; it was that he never thought that he would have found someone so perfect for him. Perfect even with his flaws, someone that would give so much love and prove it. A person that would do anything for you but also has his eyes on his goals.</p><p>A person that's there to fight with you through all the obstacles in life. To be by your side at all times, and never leave you alone. Even if there's a distance between you two, they'll always be there for you, for the both of you.</p><p>Akaashi chuckled, putting on his glasses, "silly Kou. Of course, I remember everything." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's 10 am. We're past breakfast," Akaashi told Bokuto, they were still in bed, and they had woken up five minutes ago. Bokuto chuckled, "Then let's have brunch together! You make coffee, and I make something?"</p><p>Akaashi hummed as a response before sitting up and stretching. It wasn't that they slept at an ungodly hour; they just woke up really late, enjoying their time together in bed, without the weight of work dragging them away from each other. It was the day of the week Akaashi liked best.</p><p>He looked to his side; Bokuto was still lying down. "Didn't you say you were going to make something? Come on, Kou," he tugged on Bokuto's shirt, but he only buried himself in the blankets. "Can't we stay in bed for a few more minutes? Or maybe another hour? It's so comfy here."</p><p>Akaashi didn't get to reply because the sound from his stomach answered for him. He blushed in embarrassment as Bokuto peeked from the blanket, a grin hidden behind the linen, "I guess I have no choice, my beloved is hungry~" He teased, and it made Akaashi take his pillow and hit him with it, his embarrassment going through the roof.</p><p>Bokuto soon got off of bed after a few more jokes and getting hit by more pillows, and they both headed to the kitchen. On Sunday mornings, they usually make something simple for brunch, and today, Bokuto made sandwiches for them to eat in front of the television. This was their Sunday routine, just lazing around without any of them running around in a hurry. It was slow-paced, peaceful, and they get to spend more time with each other.</p><p>Akaashi prepared the coffee table in the living room, and Bokuto set the plates on it. They sat on the couch, and Akaashi played something on the television as background noise. They didn't say anything at first, and Bokuto started the conversation.</p><p>"Hey Keiji, do you know where your old jersey is?"</p><p>Akaashi thought this was odd. For all the conversations they've had, he doesn't remember bringing up their old uniforms. "It's in a box somewhere in the bedroom; it's in a safe place along with everything I hold dear to from high school."</p><p>Akaashi liked keeping stuff that meant something to him. He wasn't a hoarder; no, he was more of a person that just wanted to remember things through the items he's saved through the years. He didn't have a whole room filled with unnecessary things. They were small trinkets that maybe his family or friends gave him or small awards that help to remind him of his accomplishments. He was always attached to the smallest things and the silliest ones, too.</p><p>"Why do you ask? Where's yours?"</p><p>Bokuto waved his hand dismissively, "nothing, nothing. The MSBY group chat talked about their old jerseys from high school, and I just remembered that mine was deep in the closet, and I couldn't send pictures like everyone else. Hinata went home to Miyagi and started it!"</p><p>"I see. How is he?" Akaashi asked. "He's fine. He says Natsu keeps asking him to set for her."</p><p>Akaashi chuckled, remembering the little girl. He didn't have the chance to see her much, but based on Bokuto's stories, she would visit Hinata whenever she was allowed. She was as energetic and amazing at volleyball as her brother.</p><p>"By the way, do you want to have a movie marathon today? I'll skip my afternoon jog," Bokuto grinned, and it made Akaashi smile, "are you sure?"</p><p>"Yup! I'm sure. I'll need to buy snacks, though. I forgot to get them yesterday," Bokuto told him, standing up from the couch. Akaashi furrowed his brows; he was sure that Bokuto mentioned getting some groceries done while they ate yesterday. But he let it go, for now, anyone could forget something once in a while.</p><p>He stood up and helped clean the table after eating. They both headed to the sink and washed the dishes together. Akaashi loved it when they did stuff like this, cooking, eating, and even washing the dishes. It made up for the time they didn't have whenever they were both at work. He loved their little system.</p><p>"I'll go out to the convenience store while you get the couch ready?" Bokuto asked as he wiped his hands dry. Akaashi nodded, and Bokuto headed to their bedroom to change. It didn't take long until Bokuto was in a completely different outfit but he didn't gel his hair up.</p><p>Akaashi couldn't help but smile and approach him to ruffle his hair, an attempt to ruin his already unkempt hair, but he ended up fixing it instead. Bokuto laughed at his failed attempt and kissed his forehead, "I'll be back in a bit." Akaashi only nodded as Bokuto left the kitchen and went out the door.</p><p>When he went over to the bedroom to take the blankets and pillows to put on the couch, he remembered the letters. He wondered if he would get one today; it wasn't a workday. Did it count? He wasn't at work either, and he was going to be alone with Bokuto all day, so how could he read it alone?</p><p class="">His thoughts were answered when he arrived in the living room to see the all-familiar envelope on the coffee table. Akaashi chuckled, setting down the blankets and pillows on the couch as he sat down. He took the letter and opened it.</p><p>
  <em>Hi Keiji!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope we're having our lazy Sundays :D</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But anyway, today's letter is about you being sentimental :&gt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't seem like it, but I notice how you smile every time you get something that interests you or something you treasure. There's this small smile you make and your eyes sparkle, and you just seem so happy. I've seen them a lot whenever I gave you something when we kept meeting up after months of not seeing each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I never thought that you would be the sentimental type, but you are. Not only with the things I gave you, but everything else that you receive from other people! I love how you treasure them as if you're attached.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just.. love seeing you so happy when you see them or even get reminded of them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I remember the first thing I got you before was that Vabo-chan keychain, and you still have it! You don't use it anymore because I remember you said, "I want to keep it safe. I don't want it to get too worn out." It used to be always on your bag in high school and throughout college, even though I gave you other things during that time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I remember you said, "it holds a special place in my heart" I melted that day you told me!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now though, it's on one of our shelves. We have new matching keychains now, small owls that you bought for us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I remember the necklace your mom got you; even though you don't wear jewelry, you kept it in a special box. Even the small silly things that Kuroo and Kenma gave you for your birthday! Sure, you looked like you were so done with everything, but I saw your smile while you placed them in certain areas in the apartment at the end of the day!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even when we watch movies, you always have this attachment to that one movie we first watched when we first dated! You always ask for that movie if we didn't have other choices.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I remember you even took care of everything you "borrowed" from me, even though they didn't fit you anymore. You put them in a box with no label because you label everything but that! Sometimes I think you're just so silly, Keiji.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, especially when we go back to our pictures! When we get those free afternoons, and we go through memory lane, I just find you tearing up! You always tell me you're okay, though. You even remember most of the things that happen in those photos; it always amazes me! You have this warm smile when you tell them, too!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just, you know, I love that about you. You don't seem to be the sentimental kind of person, but after getting to know you, getting to see your true colors, I know that you're really that kind of person behind your little mask (which I rarely get to see now! :D)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You get emotional; you get attached, you give importance to things that mean something to you. I just love seeing this side of you, you know?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It just tells me that I'm someone that's worthy of seeing all sides of Akaashi Keiji! Hehe :D</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love seeing you like this, being yourself, being emotional, the opposite of what you show to strangers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you for allowing it. I love you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Kou</em>
</p><p>Akaashi wondered that if he started crying, Bokuto would open the door. There were tears in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. He chuckled, "he really knows how to be sweet and romantic. He remembered so much and even wrote them down."</p><p>The question of why he was doing all of it made its way to Akaashi's head again. This was sweet and all, but he wanted to know why he was receiving them. He sighed, closing the letter and putting it back in the envelope. He couldn't, he shouldn't, and even if he wanted, Bokuto was being good at hiding things this time around.</p><p>He didn't let anything slip, and he didn't make anything too obvious. Akaashi wondered if he was always this good at hiding things. What happens after the ninth letter? He was curious. He wanted to know, but he knew he had to stop himself. There were two more, so he had to wait. He just wished he knew what was coming.</p><p>He tried to distract himself by going back to the bedroom to get more blankets in the closet but not before keeping the letter in one of his drawers, where the other letters were saved. When he got back to the living room, he heard the door open. He dropped the blankets and pillows on the couch before walking over to the door.</p><p>"I'm ho—" Bokuto didn't get to finish his announcement as Akaashi went on to hug him tightly. "Ji? What's wrong?" His voice was filled with concern, enough to make his heart melt. Akaashi shook his head before looking up and kissing Bokuto on the lips, "nothing. I just love you. Come on. I have a movie in mind."</p><p>Bokuto sighed in relief as he smiled, "okay." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mondays were the first day of the week, where everyone has to reset their cycles for another week of work and or chaos in their lives.</p><p>"Ji, what are you thinking about?"</p><p>Not for Akaashi, though.</p><p>Sure, it was still a Monday, and he still had to go to work, but his boyfriend always made dreadful Mondays worthy of his energy and effort to get his butt off the bed and do adult things.</p><p>Akaashi looked up from his plate; the confusion on his boyfriend's face amused him, "not liking Mondays, but you making it better." He chuckled at Bokuto's reaction, it was like those looks you get when the wind's knocked right out of you, where your ears and cheeks slowly turn from pink to red.</p><p>"You make my Mondays better too! Actually, every day of the week, every hour, minute, second, even millisecond!" Bokuto proclaimed, making Akaashi blush slightly. This wasn't fair, Akaashi tried to fluster him, but Bokuto Uno reverse-carded him. He was getting much more flustered than Bokuto was.</p><p>It still amazed him. Years of dating, and yet there's still that feeling you get when you're with them. Akaashi wondered if other couples felt that too.</p><p>"I'm happy I do, Kou," Akaashi smiled and finished up his breakfast to go get ready for work. As per routine, Bokuto went to fix the dishes and washed them while Akaashi was running to the bathroom.</p><p>In the shower, all Akaashi could think of was his project. Aside from the letter that he was going to receive today, of course, since that was the highlight of his day at work. This big important project that he and Udai had been dragging themselves for was about to be done, and Akaashi had finished most of his work last Saturday, so he was smooth sailing from here on out.</p><p>That meant more time.</p><p>Akaashi was excited; he wanted to spend so much time with Bokuto. The chance to have everything going so well wasn't really an everyday experience, and with how everything was going, he was enjoying it.</p><p>"I'll be going. See you tonight."</p><p>"Good luck with work, Ji! I love you!" Bokuto gave him his bag, kissing his forehead at the same time. Akaashi chuckled as he was being kissed, and when he broke away, he returned it by pecking his cheek, "I love you, too, Kou. Thank you."</p><hr/><p>"Akaashi! You're here!" Udai exclaimed once Akaashi arrived. "Yes, Udai-san, I work here. What is it?" He asked, making Udai chuckle at his remark before proudly showing his already opened screen, "I told you I'd have everything under control! I caught up with work last night, and now we're on track and a day earlier on submission!"</p><p>Akaashi was surprised. Guess he didn't need to work so much on Saturday; he stressed himself out for nothing, rushed (but did everything perfectly according to his standards), and worked on so many things for nothing. But also, it wasn't really all for nothing. Thanks to his mindset of working that way, that meant they would finish today.</p><p>"I'm assuming you did more than you should on Saturday?" Udai asked with a knowing smile, and Akaashi nodded. Udai knew him well. "Then after all the things left to do today, we just have to submit, and we're good for the whole day tomorrow! A rest day!"</p><p>Akaashi couldn't believe what was happening, was his life going so well for a reason? There had to be a reason, right? Was there something big happening in his life? Was it going to be good or bad? Life-changing? Or maybe he was just going to have the feeling of relief?</p><p>Whatever it was, it had to wait to be answered because they still had to finish. He was motivated; he wanted this project done flawlessly; he wanted to be home with his loving boyfriend. He wanted to spend time with him.</p><p>He wanted to read the letter for the day.</p><p>But, duty calls.</p><hr/><p>The sound from his phone, Udai standing up to stretch, and the growl of his stomach meant it was lunch. It was time to rest, eat up, and read the letter from his boyfriend. But of course, before anything else, he checked Bokuto's message.</p><p>
  <b>Koutarou:</b>
</p><p><b>(12:06) </b>Be sure to eat! Good luck with woooork!</p><p>Akaashi smiled, replying shortly after and putting his phone on his desk to get his bag from the floor to take his lunch out. He was once again excited, and it wasn't just about the letter this time. He was in high spirits because his work was almost done, and it seemed like Udai was on the same speed as him because he heard multiple hushed cheers every time he got something done.</p><p>Not bothering to check what Udai was doing again and only assuming that he was doing the same thing that he always does, Akaashi took out the letter to read first and set his bento to the side. Akaashi touched the sides of the envelope, having a little moment of sentiment.</p><p>He loved these letters.</p><p>They were special to him. These were the only letters that he had received wholeheartedly. He had admirers back in high school, college, and even at work, and they gave him things like letters, chocolates, trinkets, but he never saved them or meant something as special as how Bokuto's letters were to him.</p><p>All those admirers were beaten by a star, the only one he'll see and acknowledge for the rest of his life, and much more because of these acts of love and effort.</p><p>Before he could even start to cry, he stopped himself from doing so by finally opening the letter.</p><p>
  <em>Hi Ji!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How are you? I hope you're doing great there at work :D This is the 8th letter now. We're down to second to the last! I hope you've loved these.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Today, I'm going to give another reason, and again, I'll start with a memory!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remember when we started dating? You probably do!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But specifically, do you remember when you still kept calling me "Bokuto-san"? You were always so polite, adding suffixes out of respect, even when Kenma told you to stop calling him "Kozume -san"!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You were so polite, but it was funny when you called Kuroo "pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyway! Yeah, we started as "Bokuto-san and Akaashi"!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, as it should, right? I mean, I was your senpai, your captain, your ace! I was someone you should look up to and respect! :D</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hear your snorts D:&lt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And theeeen, we started dating, okay, we're finally on track!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You kept calling me Bokuto-san for so long, up until your first year of college! You never called me just "Bokuto" before, and I wanted to hear it! So, I asked you to call me without the suffix! At first, you couldn't get used to it, but eventually, it turned from "Bokuto-san" to "Bokuto."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was nice :&gt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It gave us this closeness, more than we thought we had. It was "Bokuto and Akaashi" then, and I was happy that you were comfortable with calling each other that!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then, the big first name basis!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ooh, I remember that was such a big step! I wanted to try calling you Keiji, and when I called you that when you were in your third year of college, you freaked out! You were so red, and I was so nervous; the way I said your name was like a whisper!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was a day of us just getting flustered!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And remember when you wanted to try it too, but you kept stuttering and saying "Botarou-san" instead of Koutarou? It was so cute! You ended up getting used to it after two weeks, though!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We were "Koutarou and Keiji"! Two K's! We were finally regularly using our first names! I remember everyone was confused during my training when someone was calling me by my first name! They teased me for a month!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's still nice hearing my first name, though! It makes me smile every time because before, you were so shy and reluctant to call me by anything else but "Bokuto-san," and there you were, calling me "Koutarou"!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then and then! My favorite! Our nicknames!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I remember you were the first one to initiate this one. You were in the last year of your degree. You were so shy, too! You said "Kou," and I was waiting for the "tarou," and I got a little light-headed and turned red when you left it at that!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was like a punch in the gut but in a good way!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was so giddy, I remember! Because you weren't the type to use nicknames, and there you were, starting the nickname calling first! I can't even begin to explain how happy I was when that happened. I immediately called you "Ji," and you wouldn't stop lightly punching me and telling me to stop while your ears turned red!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, we were "Kou and Ji"!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Imagine, from formalities to nicknames. We've gone so far!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What I love about this is, we got so close, so intimate. We share a bond that we wouldn't share with anyone else but each other. You weren't the type to go beyond formalities or even give out nicknames that still didn't have -san in it (flashback to pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It isn't much to other couples, but what I love about this is that the birth of our nicknames for each other is the level of trust and closeness we have for each other. The fact that we got so comfortable to the point of this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love that you were comfortable enough to give me a nickname, and I called you one too. I find it very special. I find you special.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you, Akaashi Keiji, because our nicknames, the ones that you started, made us closer and made me realize that those simple and short names we call each other have a deeper meaning than it shows on the surface. It's light and silly on the outside, but deep and loving when it comes to what it really means. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you because the nicknames you started strengthened the already inseparable bond we have.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you, Ji.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Kou.</em>
</p><p>Akaashi didn't know how many times he's smiled this past week, but he knew it was all thanks to his wonderful boyfriend. It was true; he wasn't one to give nicknames; he wasn't fond of them. He always thought that they were unnecessary; he always thought that giving someone a nickname was just too much, something beyond one's boundaries.</p><p>But as said in the letter, he was the first one to go beyond those said boundaries.</p><p>Akaashi can't remember the exact time and moment, but there was a realization in him that it was the right time to call Bokuto, Kou. It was as if it was the right moment in their relationship that he was allowed to give him one.</p><p>He never did expect that he would be in such a relationship in the first place, so he surprised himself when he had such a realization. It felt weird at first, thinking of calling Bokuto a nickname when they had finally gone through the first name basis. He thought at first that maybe a nickname was too much, but when he saw him a day after he had the said realization, he knew that it wasn't too much and that it was okay to call him that.</p><p>Why?</p><p>The smile on Bokuto's lips assured him. The feeling around them, the familiarity, the bond they held, it was right. It didn't sound awkward and out of place. He remembered it felt perfect and natural coming out of his mouth.</p><p>Akaashi Keiji, who used to be annoyed with nicknames, cherished his own nickname given to him by Bokuto. And he, who never thought that he would utter a name that wasn't his last or first, was now calling Bokuto by a shortcut of his first name.</p><p>Nicknames may be something small to others, but to them, it was incredibly special.</p><p>Akaashi stood up from his chair, letter and phone in hand. He excused himself from the office and went outside to call Bokuto. After a few rings, he picked up, and Akaashi's smile grew by the sound of his voice—his nickname.</p><p>"Ji! What is it?"</p><p>"Kou, I love you. Thank you. I love so, so much. I can't even explain it in words," he told him, looking at the letter in his other hand. His heart swelled with happiness; he loved Bokuto Koutarou so much.</p><p>"I love you too, Ji!"  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. IX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! This has switching povs, it starts with Bokuto's :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although Akaashi and Udai had finished their work yesterday, they still had to go to the office and do a double-check. He told Bokuto that he would be home by lunch, so the volleyball player prepared lunch for them as he waited for Akaashi to get home.</p><p>While Bokuto hummed a song as he waited for the food to cook, he heard his phone ring; someone was calling him. He took his phone from the counter to see that it was Kuroo; he smiled excitedly and answered, "Is everything set?"</p><p>Kuroo chuckled proudly, "of course. I would do everything for this to be perfect for you, bro." Bokuto cheered, "thanks, bro! I gotta go, I think he's on his way home now, and I can't have him hearing anything!"</p><p>"Alright, good luck! Kenma says you're being too cheesy, by the way," Kuroo laughed, making Bokuto laugh with him, "I know, and Akaashi loves it." He ended the call as soon as he heard the door open, and he acted like he wasn't on the phone and his attention was on the stove as he put it off.</p><p>"Kou? Do you have guests?" Akaashi called from the living room as he heard him walk to the kitchen. Bokuto took his phone from the counter and shoved it in his pocket, "nope, I was just in a call with Kuroo. He asked if I was slacking so he could tell Iwaizumi if I needed to get into shape once we get back."</p><p>Bokuto opened his arms so Akaashi could hug him, and he engulfed his boyfriend in a tight, long hug. Bokuto smiled down at Akaashi as he kissed his hair, "since you're done with work, let's each lunch together. I just finished."</p><p>Akaashi looked up at him with the same smile he fell in love with and nodded, "I'll get the plates." They broke away from their hug, and Bokuto went to put the food in bowls. It was quiet, but Bokuto loved it. It was the kind of silence that he loved out of all the different types of silence. This one was comfortable and safe.</p><p>The past week has been nothing but silence in the apartment since he was left alone, but he also used up all his time planning. The reason for his sweet letters was more than just telling Akaashi why he loved him; he had something in mind at the end of it. He didn't like lying to Akaashi and keeping secrets from him, but this one was where he needed to lie and keep things under wraps until he could finally tell him everything.</p><p>He was going to propose by the ninth letter.</p><p>He told Akaashi that he did chores, cooked, and jogged, but he actually did more than that. He called their friends for help with what he had planned for the week. He contacted Iwaizumi, but not for training and workout regimen purposes; it was about their engagement rings. He was in contact with Kuroo for venue purposes, and he was in contact with MSBY, the old Fukurodani Volleyball Team, and their other friends to tell them about his plans and ask help for the preparations.</p><p>He spent his week planning his proposal and hiding it seamlessly from Akaashi.</p><p>He was thankful that Akaashi didn't ask much about it because Bokuto wasn't one to be good at hiding secrets, but he had to force himself not to tell Akaashi anything because it was for him. He took notes from Kenma for hiding everything and not letting Akaashi notice anything, and he hoped that Akaashi never did.</p><p>He didn't like keeping Akaashi in the dark, but this was all worth it.</p><p>It would seem as abrupt of him to propose, especially as it only materialized during the offseason, but Bokuto had been thinking of proposing to Akaashi for a long time, for about a year. The volleyball player was just waiting for the right time, especially with how their careers were going.</p><p>Bokuto had planned it <em>all</em> for a year; knowing more about his game and training schedules, Akaashi's schedule, and projects, he collected them all and found the right time: off-season.</p><p>At first, he thought he couldn't do it because Akaashi would probably read through him. And there was so much to think about, especially when planning about the "right time" since there are times when the universe doesn't really give you the chance to know the timing of things, but somehow, he was able to.</p><p>So far, he was continuous with his plans. Bokuto was careful with how everything was going; it wasn't like him. He was doing more of an Akaashi thing to do, to plan ahead and analyze situations to know which move to make to have a good outcome. It wasn't like him, but he was proud that he was able to pull it off.</p><p>It made Bokuto happy when Akaashi went home after the first letter to find his boyfriend happy. It made his heart swell when he saw the smile on Akaashi's face, paired with the overjoyed loving look in his eyes. He was ecstatic, it made his heart do backflips, and he was proud of himself. He was able to make his Keiji happy.</p><p>He found it cute when Akaashi asked about the letter the last time; it made him realize that Akaashi really loved receiving them, and it made him excited for what was to come next.</p><p>Bokuto looked at Akaashi, and there was a confused expression on his face as they ate lunch; it made Bokuto chuckle, "your letter today will be a little late since it's the last one. Is that okay?"</p><p>Akaashi blinked and nodded with a loving smile, "of course, Kou." Oh, how much damage this man could do to Bokuto with one smile. He loved him so much, he would call his smiles illegal, and his laughter could make him pass away because of how much he loved it. Those letters could only give out a quarter of the love he really has for Akaashi.</p><p>After lunch, they did their little routine where they both wash the dishes. Bokuto loved doing this with Akaashi; even though he was tired from training and games, he was still willing to wash the dishes with Akaashi every after dinner and clean up the kitchen. Though his body wanted to just jump to bed, his heart and mind wanted to be with Akaashi more before going to bed or just staying on the couch until they had to go to sleep.</p><p>They stayed on the couch for the rest of the afternoon, cuddled with blankets and pillows all over them as they did on their lazy Sundays. Bokuto held Akaashi and securely wrapped them with the blankets; it was warm, the way they both liked it. During a random movie that they played, Akaashi fell asleep, and Bokuto couldn't help but kiss his hair again.</p><p>It took him a minute, but he eventually stopped staring down at him. It was silent again, but this time Akaashi was with him, in his arms. Times like these just make him wonder how it would be if they finally got married. Sunday afternoons spent cuddled on the couch? Watching sunsets? Going on drives? There were so many scenarios in Bokuto's mind that he wanted to make happen.</p><p>He wondered how it would be entering a home they finally bought for themselves and not staying in an apartment. He wondered how saying or hearing "I'm home" would feel like. He wondered how they'd spend their days together when they get free time. He wondered how their life would be. Sure, it would have bumps here and there, but he was sure that they would go through it together like they always have.</p><p>He wondered how different it would feel to know that the man you're in front of at the altar would no longer be your boyfriend but your husband. He wondered so many things; he wanted to know what it will be like, he wanted to be with Akaashi and learn together, find out together, and love each other through it all.</p><p>Bokuto has had these thoughts for a year, and it felt amazing finally getting his plan somewhere.</p><p>He looked down at Akaashi; he was excited to spend the rest of his life with him. He couldn't wait until they would stand at the altar, say their vows, and kiss in front of their friends and family. He couldn't wait to call Akaashi his husband, the love of his life, his other half. He couldn't wait to make a family with Akaashi someday.</p><p>He loved his Keiji.</p><p>Though there was a thought in the back of Bokuto's mind that Akaashi might say no, that he might not be ready for marriage, and he hoped every night that wouldn't happen. Sure, he was confident with all his advancements and efforts, but he was still nervous as any man that planned to propose to their loved one.</p><p>With the support of his friends and family, he was able to push through, and with the love that they both have for each other, he used those as motivation to continue his plan. To continue what he had been waiting for a year.</p><p>Akaashi stirred and ended up facing Bokuto, and it made him chuckle; he was adorable. Bokuto couldn't count the number of times he wanted to smother Akaashi because he loved him so much. But like many times, he refrained from potentially suffocating him and just hugged him and getting comfortable to take a nap too.</p><p>~</p><p>Bokuto woke up to his phone ringing; he groaned, trying to reach the device that was on the coffee table. Once he had gotten ahold of it, he answered without checking who it was, "hello?" He asked, voice still groggy and mind still foggy.</p><p>"Enjoying a little nap, lover boy? Check your time," it was Kenma. He panicked, worried that Akaashi had woken up because of his movements, and he was thankful that he was a heavy sleeper. He checked the time; it was around 4 pm.</p><p>"Oh, oops. Is everything set?" Bokuto asked quietly, trying not to wake Akaashi with his mouth being so close to his head. "Yeah, Kuroo and I have it all prepared. He's talking to one of the staff right now. Now, go tell Akaashi we're meeting up, dress nice," Kenma told him, then ended the call.</p><p>Bokuto put his phone in his pocket and shook Akaashi awake. "Keiji," he called, and it didn't take long until he started stirring around and eventually woke up. "Kou? What time is it?" He asked; the half-asleep and groggy voice made Bokuto chuckle; he was too cute.</p><p>"It's 4 pm. Kuroo called. He asked us to join him and Kenma for dinner since it's been so long," Bokuto lied. He didn't say that it was Kenma who called because he knew that Akaashi would get suspicious. Kenma wasn't one to plan or ask you to join gatherings; it was usually Kuroo. So, he had to tell him that Kuroo called.</p><p>"Oh, sure. What time and where?" Bokuto knew Akaashi would say yes; he always wanted to meet up with friends he hasn't seen in a long time; it had been months since the four of them had sat in front of each other and catch up. "We have to leave by 5, and Kuroo's going to text me the address. Is that okay?" More lies, he has to say, for this to go perfect.</p><p>Akaashi sat up and grabbed Bokuto with him, "perfect." He then kissed his nose before he stood up and headed to the bedroom to look for clothes. Bokuto was left on the couch, smiling at his boyfriend.</p><p>He stood up and pretended to get something from the cupboards, only to check the hidden small box inside. He smiled excitedly to himself when he saw the ring. This was going to be perfect.</p><p>"Kuroo said to dress nice!"</p><hr/><p>Something was off.</p><p>For all the days since the day he was given the letters, Akaashi had never felt anything weird or off about anything, aside, of course, the question of why he was being given. But this time, Akaashi felt something off when he woke up. He didn't feel weird about the invite from Kuroo; there was something else.</p><p>Maybe it was a smile on Bokuto's face while they rode a cab together on the way to the restaurant. That, by the way, Bokuto hasn't told him where yet. It wasn't that he needed to know; it was usually because Bokuto would tell him.</p><p>Now, he felt more off when he saw that the cab was going to the private and secluded areas, where the fancy and expensive restaurants were. Where were they going? Was there an event he wasn't told? Maybe a birthday party? He looked at his phone to check his calendar and messages; there was none. He was still confused.</p><p>He didn't have the chance to ask because Bokuto told the driver that they were there when he finally wanted to. Akaashi got out of the cab to look around, only to be astonished by the restaurants, especially the one they were standing in front of. It was one of the restaurants you need months of reservations for, and their food was expensive but worth it. Akaashi wondered why they were there but once again couldn't get his questions out because Bokuto called for him.</p><p>"Come on, Akaashi! Kuroo and Kenma are still on their way, and they told us that we could go sit down first!" Bokuto held his arm excitedly, and he didn't question his excitement because this was a highly rated restaurant. It was elegant and beautiful; it was a good thing they both made an effort to look nice.</p><p>"Hi! Reservation for Bokuto?"</p><p>Akaashi rose a brow, Bokuto? He looked to where the waiter was escorting them, and his questions were silenced. There was a table with four chairs; it wasn't as suspicious as he thought it was. Bokuto pulled a chair for him in an amusing gentleman-like manner, making Akaashi chuckle as he sat down. Bokuto sat in front of him, phone in hand; he was texting someone, then immediately closed it and shoved it in his pocket.</p><p>Weird.</p><p>Bokuto looked up at him with a smile, "you like the place?" Akaashi didn't even appreciate where they were because of how much he was questioning and observing Bokuto. They were seated at the balcony area, where they were right above a wide like that reflected the sunset. It was a beautiful view, accompanied by soft music from the inside. The balcony was decorated with lights as the sun was quickly going down, and as the lights illuminated their table, the water, and Bokuto's face, Akaashi found everything breathtaking.</p><p>"Yes, it's beautiful."</p><p>"I'm glad you say that because here, an addition to the breathtaking view," Bokuto slipped the last letter on the table with a smile. Akaashi didn't know why, but he was scared to take it. At the back of his mind, he didn't want the letters to stop, and he knew that when he takes the last one to read, it would be the end of the joy in those little letters he received every day.</p><p>But he was also curious, and that was stronger than his fear. He took the letter and looked at Bokuto, "I can read this one in front of you?"</p><p>Bokuto chuckled before nodding, "yup. Read it out loud, please." Akaashi blinked, "out loud? are you sure?" He looked around and realized that it was only them by the balcony area while everyone else was inside. Akaashi didn't think much of it and shrugged, "okay."</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, Keiji!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is the last letter. I hope you're not too sad about the letters stopping. I swear, there's an even better ending to this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyway, for the last letter, I love you because you trust me to take care of you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know you're the type of person that likes to depend on yourself like you don't need to rely on anyone else because you don't want to inconvenience anyone. I know that you're always thinking of other people first rather than yourself, so you don't let anyone be your support when you need it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know that it took you a while to trust me and to be comfortable enough to be your pillar. I know that you don't want to come off as a person that needs validation and constant attention; that's why you don't let people in, though in some cases, you do, but you don't fully let them through as you did with me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know that with all the years we've been together, I became your person that you know you can be open to, to be vulnerable towards. You're a strong and unreadable person to some, Keiji. You try not to make them read through you and let them know whatever's on your mind, but to me, I can proudly say that I can read you like a book. I'm the person you're willing to show me all your sides and colors.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As I've said through all my letters, I love that about you, us. Through the years, you've opened up to me as much as I've opened up to you, and I love that about us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You let me worry about you, prioritize you, care for you, and everything else. You usually wouldn't let others be like that towards you. You let me be that person you can depend on when people think of me as that person who can't be trustworthy in many situations.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You trust me enough that you'll let yourself be exposed to me, for me to see everything that is Akaashi Keiji. You let me through all the walls that you've built up through the years, and now I'm proud to say that I'm an Akaashi Keiji encyclopedia!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hehe, I probably ruined the moment there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But anyway, yeah, this last letter is about how you trust me to take care of you. You, Akaashi Keiji, who doesn't like being an inconvenience to others, is being the way he wants and who he wants to be when he's with me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love that about you. I love that you love me with that amount of trust. Thank you, Keiji. I love you.</em>
</p><p><em>Now,</em> I wish to take care of you for the rest of our lives. That is, If you say yes, Keiji."</p><p>Akaashi furrowed his brows when he heard Bokuto's voice say the same thing, and when he put down the letter, he saw Bokuto down on one knee, a ring in hand. He looked around, the doors are closed, and the curtains are down; it's only them, the lights, and the moon.</p><p>"Marry me, Ji?"</p><p>Nine letters.</p><p>Akaashi fought back a sob as he nodded, his lips trembled as he answered with nine letters as well, "I will, Kou." Bokuto stood up with a grin and hugged him; Akaashi grabbed his face to kiss him. They pull away for Bokuto to slip on the ring on his finger. They embrace again, foreheads touching as they're engulfed in comfortable silence.</p><p>Akaashi spoke up first, kissing Bokuto's forehead, "I love you, Kou." Bokuto giggles from the kiss and affirmation, "I love you too, Ji!"</p><p>Akaashi looks around again; the chairs in between them were gone too. "You really had all of these planned, Kou. I'm impressed," Akaashi commented as they sit down. Bokuto laughed, "It took me a year to plan it all out."</p><p>
  <em>A year?</em>
</p><p>"A year?" Akaashi then realized that Bokuto had wanted to marry him for a year and waited for this right time to ask him. It brought tears to his eyes, "you've been thinking of marriage for a year?"</p><p>Bokuto nodded, "yeah, but we never really had the talk, so this was a risk, too. I just wanted to be with you like that, you know?" Oh, how Bokuto Koutarou could make Akaashi's heart do backflips. Akaashi smiled, "yeah. I never thought you'd want to be married yet because we never got the talk, and well, careers."</p><p>"Look at where we are now, I proposed, and you said yes. Answers our questions," Bokuto chuckled, making Akaashi chuckle with him. He then looked down at the letter, "you did a great job with the letters. I still wonder how you did this and had the idea for it."</p><p>"I think I hinted it in one of the letters. You gave me a letter when we first started dating, and I wanted to return it but um, ninefold?" Bokuto joked, making Akaashi snort, "that was terrible but very thoughtful. Thank you, Kou."</p><p>It made Akaashi's chest feel warm and fuzzy. His Koutarou was so thoughtful and creative; there was so much effort for his proposal. A part of Akaashi couldn't even process it yet. He was engaged now.</p><p>"And I actually wrote them every time you were out of the house and hid them in the kitchen," Bokuto told him, and Akaashi rose a brow. "The kitchen?" That was undoubtedly the least place Akaashi would have thought. Bokuto laughed, "yeah! The ring was even hidden there. I knew the places where you wouldn't look!"</p><p>That made Akaashi smile. For all the letters he's read, Bokuto had proved how much he knew Akaashi. It was heart-melting. "I'm not surprised," Akaashi looked at the ring. "How did I do with the letters, by the way?" Bokuto asked, looking eager for his feedback. But, Akaashi used it as a chance to tease him, "it was a little repetitive."</p><p>Bokuto then gasped loudly, "I guess I should have let you proofread it!" The fake offended look on Bokuto's face made Akaashi laugh, and it immediately made the other laugh, too. "I'm kidding. Your emotions were very much felt through all of them like love letters should be. I loved all of them."</p><p>"That's great!" Bokuto exclaimed cheerfully; then he stopped as he looked like he remembered something, "oh, and um, I'm sorry I lied a few times for the past week. I told you stuff that wasn't true. I only lied to you for this, I swear! I would never lie to you over anything else!"</p><p>Akaashi chuckled, "that's thoughtful of you, Kou, thank you. I understand why you had to. Then, Kuroo-san and Kenma aren't here either? Since they took out the chairs."</p><p>Bokuto blinked, then smiled, "actually." He stood up to the doors and knocked on it, and slowly, the curtains opened to reveal Kenma and Kuroo standing next to each other with a smirk and a grin on their faces, respectively; the guests behind them weren't just guests; they were their friends.</p><p>"I had everyone else's help for the proposal, from the planning, the letters, the venue, everything," Bokuto told him as he sat back down. It made Akaashi chuckle, "you were so sure I would say yes to call up everyone?"</p><p>Bokuto gave him a cheeky grin, "there was a possibility in my mind that maybe you'd say no, but I knew you well. I knew you'd say yes."</p><p>"Well, did he say yes?" They heard Kuroo ask from the inside, making the other guests laugh. "He's not crying and has no frown on his face, and Akaashi's wearing the ring, Kuroo keep up," They heard Kenma reply, making everyone, even Bokuto and Akaashi, laugh.</p><p>"Kenma!"</p><p>The night continued with everyone congratulating them and a long sappy speech from Kuroo as they ate all together. The venue had been rented out by Bokuto the whole night, and they enjoyed every minute of it.</p><hr/><p>When the day came for Bokuto to go back, Akaashi woke up to an empty bed again. At first, he found it sad, but he saw the rings on their nightstand, and it was enough for him to brush it off. It was their routine, it was always like that, and it was fine.</p><p>Akaashi opened the door to their bedroom, ready to make breakfast, but Bokuto was there, already finishing up cooking. "Good morning, Ji!" Bokuto greeted, surprising Akaashi.</p><p>"Kou? Shouldn't you be on your jog right now?" Akaashi asked, confused. The offseason was over, so he had to be getting ready to go back. Bokuto gave him a warm smile, "I jogged earlier than usual, so I can make breakfast and eat with you! That way, we won't be rushing, and we'll have time together."</p><p>Akaahsi blinked. Was this for real? It was so early in the morning, and he was ready to cry his eyes out; Bokuto had it all thought out. "Wow, I don't know what to say, Kou."</p><p>"You don't have to! Come on, let's eat breakfast. And since we have more time, we can go to work together, unlike before when I kept running off and stuff. It'd be nice to walk to work with you this time," Bokuto told him, and it just made Akaashi want to smother Bokuto with kisses.</p><p>"That's wonderful, Kou. I can't believe you've thought of all of this," Akaashi told him, still amazed by how much Bokuto had thought of. He chuckled, "I did say I was thinking of the proposal thing for a year. You don't know what else I've thought of!"</p><p>Akaashi raised an intrigued brow, "mind telling me more?"</p><p>"I will when we eat dinner together tonight!" Bokuto exclaimed, and Akaashi chuckled, "alright."</p><p>Akaashi was the first one to the bathroom, and when he was in front of the mirror, looking for his products, he saw a sticky note on the mirror.</p><p>
  <em>The letters may be over, but my little notes won't be!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Kou.</em>
</p><p>Akaashi chuckled and quickly ran to the room to get a pen to respond to the sticky note while Bokuto did the dishes.</p><p>
  <em>I'll be responding to each of them then.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you, too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Ji.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hellooo :D</p><p>I hope you all enjoyed this little fic of mine. I had fun writing it and it gave me serotonin as I wrote every chapter hehe I love these two, and as my first multi-chapter fic, I'm very proud of her and will treasure her forever ;-;</p><p>Thank you for reading! :DD</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I write threads on <a href="https://twitter.com/koukofii">Twitter</a> too :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>